It's Always Sunny in Switch Blue
by The Pinball Wizard
Summary: Even if there's a massive zombie outbreak. Resident Evil/Kingdom Hearts/Left 4 Dead/Final Fantasy. Contains Character Death- OC death as well.
1. Sunday Nights

**It's Always Sunny in Switch Blue…**

**Originally By: **Bring Your Own Kites

**Now By: **The Pinball Wizard (With permission from BYOK)

**Disclaimer**: I don't "**own**" Kingdom Hearts, Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead… Saikoro Lantern or Axis Lantern… as well as the original idea for this story.

**Copyright**: …

**Rated: ****M** (For blood, gore… more blood…)

**Chapter One: Sunday Nights**

"_I spent my Sunday night trying to escape the zombie apocalypse. What did you do?"_

_**-+**__**Axis's**__** POV+-**_

I sat on the couch in my living room, as did my babysitter, Axel Knowels. My eyes were flashing dangerously at the older teen. We've been fighting over a bag of chips for the last twenty minutes. He obviously has the upper hand since he has the bag. I reach my hand for the bag once more, but fail to claim the bag.

"AXEL! God dammit! Just give me a damn chip!" I yell, in pure rage.

"Oh, come on. It's fun watching you get so mad over nothing, Axis. Like now for example," Axel laughs heartily as he sinks back into the couch.

"Stop messing with me or I'll call Larxene to kick your ass!" I shout, actually thinking that that's a threat.

"And Larxene would change her plans from killing me to killing you for waking her up," Axel says.

I growl at the fact that Axel was right. "Maybe you should just go home," I frown, "Besides they're my chips… GIMME!" I take a swipe at the bag of chips.

"What do ya mean _your_ bag of chips?" The spiky red head glared at me. "I can recall that I brought them with _my _money."

"Oh no you didn't!" I protest, "You brought it with my money. You said some douche bag of a guy stole your wallet!" I poke at the 17-year-olds head angrily.

"No!" Axel yells pushing me off the couch. I attempt to regain my balance, but I fall backwards and knock over a nearby soda.

"Look what the fuck you did!" I scream, wiping the contents off of my shirt.

"You did it to yourself, buddy," Axel sneers.

"You are the lousy-ist baby sitter… EVER!" I throw the cup at him.

Axel catches the cup and puts it on the end table. "Why doesn't your brother fuckin' baby sit you, kid!?"

"Cause he actually has a real job!" I snap.

"This is a real job!"

"Watching after a 15 year old boy is what I hardly call a job!"

"I get paid forty dollars for baby sitting you. I should get paid more since I'm in almost all of your classes," Axel complains.

True statement, I'm a tenth grader, while Axel here is a senior. How the two of us met is actually kind of funny. We got into a fight (fist flying and the whole other nine yards) on the first day of school, then we got detention. The reason we were fighting is because he tripped me while I was in the lunchroom, and my spaghetti splattered all over my shirt, and he had the nerve to say, "Watching where you're going, kid."

Then about a month or two ago, I almost burnt down the house. My older sister, who adopted my brother and I since our Mom died to breast cancer five years ago, decided to ask my brother, Saikoro- or Sai for short, if he knew anyone that could baby sit me, since, obviously I didn't know how to take care of myself and the house while my family was out working.

And guess whom they found!

"And whose fault is it for being stupid?" I say, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You are a real douche bag, kid," Axel sneers.

"If I'm such a douche bag, then why the eff are you still here?"

"I wouldn't be here if your sister wasn't so damn generous with her money. I could be hanging out with Roxas and Demyx at the mall, but instead I'm here with the whiny-ist 15 year old ever."

I cough, "My sister's not a fucking bank y'know. No one's stopping you from ditching me. I would be really hap-"

Suddenly, the sounds of glass shattering echoed the living room. I jump up, while Axel directs his attention to the kitchen. Then I hear the sounds of my dog, Sweet Oblivion, yelping. The two of us exchange petrified glances.

"W-Wha… What was that?" My voice shakes.

"I dunno, kid…" Axel gets up from the couch, and stalks over to the kitchen. I trail right behind him, like the little scaredy-cat I am.

Sweetie O's squeals become louder as we approach the kitchen. But now we can hear more. It sounds as if something is getting torn up. But I also hear some type of trashing around. Like Sweetie O is having some kind of epic battle in the kitchen.

"Maybe your dog's gettin' rapped?" Axel suggests. I slap him upside the head. "Just sayin'…"

Axel grabs a nearby umbrella from a rack. He pushes the door open slowly and…

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I scream at the sight of blood. A person was crouching over a twitching Sweet Oblivion. "What the hell are you doing to my fucking dog, you fucking cannibal!?"

A blood-curdling moan echoes the kitchen causing the two of us to flinch. The person gets up slowly and turns at us. My immediate reaction is to throw up all over the floor, while Axel just stares in horror.

Blood was leaking from the sides of his mouth. A piece of Sweet Oblivion's intestine was hanging from the sides of its mouth. His eyes are glazed over by some type of white film. There is a long deep gash going from his temple to his chin. He also has a few bite marks on his upper body. He looks as if he had just come from a brawl at the local bar- his clothes are ripped, bloody, and all.

That must've been a real damn intense fight.

The man starts walking over to us slowly. But I'm too busy throwing up to move away or get somewhere safe.

"Dude, stay the fuck away!" I hear Axel scream. Out of the corner of my eyes I see him lift the umbrella to the man.

But the man continues towards us.

"I don't want to hurt you," His voice shakes.

By the time it had occurred to us that the man wasn't going to stop, the man lunged at the barfing me. The next thing I know I'm being shoved across the kitchen. I tumble over the bloodied glass fragments, and smash into the refrigerator. Of course, being me, I forget that the glass is there on the floor, so I use it to get up. Glass sticks into my hands, and I scream in agony.

As I'm screaming I notice that the umbrella has rolled next to my foot. _I thought Axel was holding it… _I look across the room and I see Axel and the man going at it on the floor. The man tries desperately to bite the trashing Axel.

I can see the strength slipping away from him.

Without another thought, I grab the umbrella and charge at the man. I add a roar in as well. I strike the man in the head with the tip of the umbrella… and to my demise… it slides right through his skull. I even hear the skull shattering as I enter.

I stare at the lifeless man. _I… I…_

Axel quickly kicks the man off of him.

I slump to the ground and start crying. "I… I… I… just…" I look at down at my blood stained hands. I'm not even sure if it's even my own blood. It could be Sweet Oblivion's or even the cannibal's. I throw a glass shard across the room.

I can't even see because I'm crying so much. I don't know if Axel's staring at me, I don't know if I'm next to my damn dog… or the fucking cannibal.

Suddenly I feel Axel's long fingers wrap around my arm. He drags me out of the kitchen… literally. I think I see him holding the umbrella, but I'm not so sure.

I whimper as Axel tries cleaning the blood off my hand. "Axis. Axis, buddy…" He whispers as he pulls a piece of glass out. I scream.

Finally when he's pretty sure there isn't anymore glass in my hands, he tells me, "Axis… go upstairs and clean yourself up…"

I nod my head slowly. I struggle to my feet, but as I do, I throw up some more. I start to take my shirt off even before I make it to the stairs.

_Am I dreaming?_

End Chapter One

_**The Pinball Wizard: **__YO! It's Lance, here. So… I bet you're all like, "WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU STOLE BRING YOUR OWN KITES FANFIC!" I didn't. She gave me permission to rewrite the story because she was going to delete it. If you don't believe me, then why don't you go ask her? Also, BYOK lays claim to being the first person to do a Resident Evil X Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. It was called Bending Reality and was last updated back in 2008, published in 2007. I'm taking the OC's that belong to other people out, because I do not have permission from them to use them. It's not going to be in just Axis's POV. As with the original version, it will occasionally shift to what other survivors are experiencing. I'll try to get all the Kingdom Hearts, Resident Evil, and Left 4 Dead characters in character if you know what I mean._

**Next Chapter: The Horror Begins**


	2. The Horror Begins

**It's Always Sunny in Switch Blue…**

**Originally By: **Bring Your Own Kites

**Now By: **The Pinball Wizard (With permission from BYOK)

**Disclaimer**: I don't "**own**" Kingdom Hearts, Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead… Saikoro Oracle or Axis Oracle… as well as the original idea for this story.

**Ownership**: …

**Rated: ****M** (For blood, gore… more blood…)

**Chapter Two: The Horror Begins**

"_Hey, there's a bunch of people outside waiting for you. I think they want your brains."_

Axis's POV

As I walk up the steps I try to figure out if all of this is just some kind of fucked up nightmare... or if I am actually awake.

_But my eyes are open._

Another tear rolls down my cheeks. I take another look at my hands, and throw up… again.

How the fuck am I going to explain this to the police?

I toss my shirt into a trash bin that's in my room. As soon as I get to the bathroom, I grab a bar of soap and a towel and begin to viciously scrub myself down. The soap burns my hands, but I ignore the pain. I just want to be clean.

After I'm sure all of the blood is gone, I head back into my room. I throw away the rest of my clothes. I change into a black hoodie with white words that read "Atlantic", along with a pair of black jeans, and some red and white Converses.

I know if I see anymore blood tonight, I might just throw up my intestines… Ugh… Speaking of intestines… Sweetie O…

=Axel's POV=

What the fuck is going on?!

Some fucking guy just ripped out Sweetie O's fucking intestines! Not only that, he tried to bite me. BITE ME!! I didn't even know cannibals were existent in Switch Blue City!

I decide that now would be a good time to call the police.

I slump back onto the couch as I wait for someone to answer the phone. I hate it when in horror movies the police never pick up the fucking phone. It always just so happens that the operator went out to lunch and no one decided to fill in for him/her.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

How do I explain this to someone? "GET SOMEONE OVER HERE!!!!!" I say.

But I don't say that, instead I go with the less intense version of that. "Some cannibal broke into the house of the kid that I'm baby sitting and literally tore up his dog."

"_Is anyone hurt?"_

Oh hoh! More than hurt, Lady. "Dead, more like."

"_Who is dead, sir?"_

"Besides the dog… the cannibal…"

"_Tell me what happened, sir."_

Can't they see that this is a really important situation here? Okay… maybe not, because I'm really acting really calm right now. I know that if I don't act calm, Axis won't either.

"Well… the cannibal tried attacking us, and… well… well…" I find myself struggling to say that Axis had killed the man. "He tried to bite me and… then Axis… killed him…"

"_All right, we'll send someone right over."_

"Thanks…" I say shortly before hanging up the phone.

I sat there thinking about what was going to happen to Axis. Would they believe us if we said it was an accident? Would they charge Axis with murder?

I sit there in silence up until I hear Axis start walking around. The reddish brown haired teen may be a douche bag most of the time, but I can't help but feel bad for him. He killed someone, even if it were by accident, on my behalf.

I get up to go make sure Axis doesn't try to kill himself.

Suddenly I hear an all too familiar noise echo the house. I look at the kitchen door, alarmed. I start to back towards the stairs.

Fucking Sweetie O was barking!

Then another bark is let out.

And another.

But she's fucking dead!

For some reason I'm still clutching onto the umbrella that just saved my life. I wanna go check if Sweetie O's really back from the dead, but what if she is? I can't fight off a fucking reborn dead dog with an umbrella. Does that make sense?

I hear the familiar sound of crunching glass, as if someone or something was walking around.

_I am so dead._

_**+Axis's POV+**_

I was walking around upstairs when suddenly I hear Sweet Oblivion barking.

Five things go through my head.

I'm pretty sure I just saw Sweetie O get rapped by some cannibal.

Maybe this _is_ a nightmare.

Maybe I got sucked into a video game.

Maybe this is one of those Disney movies where someone dies, but they're brought back to life because the love they had for whomever was so strong.

Stephen King.

I decide to go see what's going on. When I round the corner I see the red head standing at the landing below the stairs. "Hey, was that my dog?" I ask.

He looks up at me with fear in his eyes. "You heard Sweetie O bark, right?" He replies as he starts to walk up the stairs backwards. He crouches down by where the stairs meet the railing. He orders me to get behind him.

I do as I'm told. "Do you think Sweetie O-"

Then a mixture of growling and barking… interrupts me.

_What. The. FUCK!?_

The two of us exchange panicked glances. We decide to poke our heads out, and to our demise… we see a half dead Sweet Oblivion. Honestly I was expecting my dog to look like she had before she was attacked, but, of course, she doesn't. I almost throw up at the sight of her organs being dragged around on the floor.

I tug at Axel's shirt. He gets the idea and we slowly begin to tip toe towards my room.

"I could've sworn my dog was just fucking ripped to pieces. Is my house the pet cemetery?" I whisper, once we're in my room.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Axel snaps, "She should know if the house was built over the pet cemetery, right?"

"I don't think the pet cemetery actually exists," I sigh.

"Still, call your sister and tell her what's going on."

"Well…I would if…I had my cell phone…"

"Where the hells your phone?"

"…Downstairs…"

"That's a bit cliché…"

"…Tell me about it."

"You have to have another phone somewhere in this house."

I try to think who was the last person to use the house phone- which is actually just another cell phone. Bingo! "There's another one in Sai's room… but it's on the other side of the stairs."

"That's no good…"

"It's a risk we'll have-"

Suddenly the room begins to flash red and blue. The two of us make our way over to the window. Outside we see two police cars, and an ambulance. The two policemen and the three EMS's get out of the car and rush over to the front door.

"We have to tell them that—"

The doorbell rings, and Sweet Oblivion barks.

"Hello!" One of the police officers yells, "We got a call about a person and a dog being killed! Open up!"

Sweetie O barks again.

"The dog's distracted, let's go," Axel grabs my arm and drags me out of the room towards Sai's room.

"Shouldn't we at least tell them…" I whisper, as Axel opens the door to Sai's room.

"If we even try to scream at them, Sweetie O will know we're here. Better them, who have guns might I add, then us, who have an umbrella," Axel says, closing the door behind us.

"Open up the door, or we'll kick it down!"

The two of us ignore them while we search his room frantically for Sai's extra cell phone.

"Where would he put it?"

"I dunno, you're his brother."

"…"

A muffled ringing noise sounds throughout the room. The two of us scramble to get to the cell phone, which is inconveniently in Sai's dresser. We both fumble around with the phone, trying to get it out of a few of my brother's T-shirts.

"Hello?" I whisper once I answer the phone.

"_H-Honey!?"_ My sister's voice responded.

"Mom…" I felt like I was gonna start crying. I refer to my sister as Mom, because even when Mom was around, she was always trying to take care of us. It's like she knew what was gonna happen. I think she rightfully deserves to be called Mom. I mean… we were going to be put in an adoption agency… so… yeah…

_"Oh my god. I'm so glad you're okay!" _

"Mom… ah… um…" I don't know how to tell her that a cannibal came into our house, ate Sweetie O's intestines, I killed the cannibal, and now Sweetie O was back from the dead.

But of course, Axel being the person that isn't afraid to speak their mind says it for me. "Miss. Oracle, your fucking dog's back from the dead!" Axel whispers loudly.

Just then we hear the front door swing open.

"_I know."_

"You do?"

"Yes, honey…"

"…How?"

"_Save the questions for later, honey."_

"…Er…" Axel raises an eyebrow to me…

I simply shrug at him.

"_I want you two to try to get to the mall. I think it might be the safest place to meet up."_

That's a lot easier said than done. The mall is all the way on the other side of town. By foot it would take us a good five or six hours to get there. Maybe two or three if we run.

"All right… we'll be there," I say.

Just then we hear the police officers start screaming. A gunshot goes off.

"Mom… is Saikoro with you?" I ask. I have to worry about my older brother too.

"_Yeah… So is Julius, Zexion and Abigail…" _She replies, _"I have to go now… Please Axis… Axel… please make it there safe…"_

Another shot echoes the house.

"What the fuck is that!?" Someone downstairs screams.

"We will," I say as I hang up. We will. We're _not _gonna die.

"I wonder if they killed the dog?" Axel asks.

"Holy shit! It just bit Joey!"

"I guess not," Axel frowns.

I sit down besides Sai's bed. Axel and I listen as the policemen and the EMS's fight for their lives.

"Let's sneak out the back while Sweetie O's distracted," Axel says, standing up.

"AHHHHH!" A blood-curdling scream sounds from below.

"But we need another weapon…" I say.

"Yeah, because if all of them come back to life, all we have to protect ourselves is a stupid umbrella," He waves the now blood polka-dotted umbrella in the air. He then sits down on the bed. In doing so, I feel something cold touch my hand.

End Chapter Two

_**The Pinball Wizard: **_Well, chapter two was certainly fun to write. BYOK and I sat in her bedroom trying to think of what the characters would be thinking as all this epic shit was happening to them. I, personally, hate writing in third person. It's annoying as shit, and I can never quiet think of enough things to say while doing so. Stories in third person just kinda bore me. Anyway… hoped y'all liked it… cause it's gonna get graphic!

Next Chapter: Alcohol Isn't for Drinking in Survival Horror


	3. Alcohol Isn’t for Drinking in Survival

**Chapter Three: Alcohol Isn't for Drinking in Survival Horror**

_"You don't love me! You just want me for my flesh!"_

**|Axis's POV|**

I scramble to my feet, screaming bloody murder as I do. I look down to see what just touched my hand. I'm relieved to see that it's just a bottle of beer… Wait…what?

Then I grin. I realize two things. One: Sai's so dead if Rinslet finds out about this, and two: this bottle could be our ticket out of the house!

"Axel, look!" I say as I shove the bottle in Axel's face. "It's a bottle of beer!"

I think Sweetie O's too preoccupied with the people downstairs to take a noticing to us. Thanks goodness too.

Axel quickly pushes the bottle away, mouth wide open and everything. "Axis, as much as I'd love to get drunk and wasted, this is no time for drinking," He lectures, "You're underage and we're trying to survive. We need you sober."

I stare at him blankly. "What the hell? No man! Alcohol isn't for drinking in survival horror. Are you f'ing stupid?" Axel just stares right on back, and I figure he has no clue what the hell I'm talking about. "Molotov cocktail, you idiot."

"Ooooooohhhhh…" He scratches the back of his head, "We're gonna use it to kill your dog, right?"

"Mmrgh…" I groan, "No. We're gonna sneak out my mother's window and make a run for the mall. We can use this in case we become surrounded."

"Good idea, kid," He says walking towards the door. He stops a bit short.

"What's wrong?" I ask, playing around with the bottle of alcohol.

The next thing I know Axel's running at me. He grabs my arm and tugs me over to the window.

"Someone's upstairs and I don't think it's the police," He says, opening the window. "Jump onto the porch roof."

He ushers me out of the window. I shimmy over on a skinny piece of metal to the porch roof. I wait as Axel does the same.

As I'm waiting I look off into the distance. The city is burning. Red and orange lights up the night sky. I wonder if maybe… it's happening all over the city.

The two of us look in the driveway to see a very familiar dark blue Jeep Grand Cherokee parked in the driveway.

I immediately look over at Axel, pissed off.

"Ahahaha…" Axel laughs, nervously, "I kinda forgot I had a car…" His face turns red from embarrassment.

How the fuck can you forget something as important as that! We could be at the f'ing mall by now!

I maintain my temper, though. If I get pissed off, I'll be so focused on being pissed off that I might accidentally fall off of the porch and break my leg… even worse… LEGS!

"Idiot…" I mutter underneath my breath. "Let's get going before-"

Suddenly Sai's bedroom door flings open. We see Sweetie O charging for the window.

"JUMP!" Axel screams as he slams the window shut on the dog's face. The glass shatters, and a fragment of it nicks Axel on the cheek.

I do as I'm told and jump onto the pavement next to the ambulance. My hands burn as they touch the ground. I scramble towards the car.

Axel rummages through his baggy pants in search of his keys. "Found them!" He cheers.

We hear Sweetie O bark.

Axel drops his keys.

"This is not the time to be dropping your keys!" I scream, "Open the fucking doors!"

"Shut up, kid! You're makin' me nervous!" He snaps.

"You should be nervous! Our lives are on the line here!"

I hear the doors click open.

Without a second thought I hop into the car, as does Axel.

The front door of my house is wide open. I see one of the policemen lying on the front porch, clearly dead. There's a huge chunk of his neck missing. I begin to wonder where the others were.

Suddenly a hand hits on my side of the window. One of the EMS people is banging on the door. Axel, of course, drops the keys on the floor, while I contemplate whether or not I just pissed my pants.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" We screech.

"Help me!" He screams, shortly before a hand reaches around his face, and pulls him out of view.

The man's shrills fill the air. I press my face against the window to get a better look. I see a red liquid pooling out from corner of the window. Then I hear the sounds of munching. I look away for a brief moment, trying desperately not to throw up, then I gaze back and there's a dead guy, who I shall now refer to as zombies, standing by my window.

"ARGGHHHHHHH!" I shriek, as I clamber towards Axel, who is trying to find his keys. "Hurry the fuck up!" I panic.

"It'd be a lot easier to find if your elbow wasn't jabbing at my side!" Axel snaps.

I'm almost fully in his seat screaming bloody murder at the zombie who is snapping at the window. It starts to hit its head against the glass.

"Ahah!" Axel says triumphantly. He pushes me back into my seat and turns the car on.

Suddenly, "MakingDamnSure" by Taking Back Sunday blares out of the stereo system. I cover my ears. I glance towards to the front door only to see Sweetie O stampeding towards the car.

Axel starts to back up, and Sweetie O jumps at the windshield.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" We screech as Sweetie O does so. I'm holding onto the door handle and the compartment that's in between the two of us. Axel's doing the same.

Sweetie O just slides off of the hood of the car motionless. There is now a giant crack in the windshield.

Axel recovers from his shock a lot quicker than I do, so he finishes backing up, then hightails it outta there.

"Oh…my…god…" I pant, holding my chest. "I-I… That was flipping scary…"

"Yeah…" Axel nods his head, clearly just as scared as I am, "My poor car…"

**|With a different set of survivors: Rinslet, Zexion, Saikoro (Sai), and Abigail|**

**|Saikoro's POV|**

…

…

…

…

This is so…surreal. I'm in the back of older sister's mini-van with my two best friends. My sister's boyfriend is sitting in the front. What the fuck happened…?

Oh yeah, that's right…

We were at work…at the bookstore… I was sitting at the cash register, chatting about some pretty useless things with Zexion, and Abigail was sitting in the manga aisle reading the new installment of Fruits Basket. Then our manager, who looked sick, waltzed into store and tried to bite me. The next thing I know I'm on the floor struggling to get the fucking douche bag off of me. It took Abigail a few seconds to realize that things are getting really outta hand. Zexion immediately starts trying to pull the man off of me. And the next thing I see is blood. Lots of it. Abby just stared at us as she held the now ruined mascot pole. I think I fainted after that because everything is a massive blur.

I glance over at my two friends. The brown haired blue eyed Abby has a big smile on her face and Zexion's staring out the window. Then I turn my attention to my sister. Rinslet's silver hair is tied up into a ponytail. It's like she's ready to kick some zombie ass. She's so focused on getting us to the mall. Then I stare at Julius. He's tapping impatiently on the door handle. I want to tell him to knock it off, but if it's the only thing that's keeping him from screaming like a maniac, then I'm not gonna be the one to ruin it.

Everything would be just peachy if Axis was with us. We wouldn't have to go to the mall to wait for him. Gee… It'll suck if Axis dies.

Then I go back to looking out the window.

Jesus, everything's burning…

It's true. Everything is actually a game store. I used to work there up until… well… Never mind. That's a story to be saved for the events before my death. Damn, I'm pretty darn optimistic aren't I?

"Hey… Are you three all right?" I hear Rinslet ask.

I don't respond, I don't even look at her. I pretend that the outside is just so much more important than she is.

But, of course, innocent little Abby responds. "Yes, Miss. Oracle." I assume she's still smiling.

"Sai? Zexion?" She asks.

The two of us just look up at her in the rear view mirror, then we direct our attention to the outside.

"I'm taking that as a no…"

Silence, apart from Julius's annoying finger tapping, fills the car once more.

I watch as a zombie trips over the curb of a sidewalk, and falls into sharp metal pipe. I close my eyes before I see any more.

"What do you think is going on, love?" Julius asks.

"Mmrghh…" Rins groans, clearly irritated, "Jules, I don't know… I just know I have to get these kids out of here alive… I'll take time after this is over to wonder why this happening."

I see, through the corner of my eyes, Abigail glance through out the back window. When she turns around her elbow hits at my side, I look at her to give her warning look, but I notice she isn't smiling anymore.

"M-M-Miss… Miss. Oracle?" She says, stuttering and all. All of us direct our attention to the shaking girl.

"What's wrong, Abby?" Rins asks, her eyes still not wavering from the road.

"T-t-there's… s-something cha- chasing us," She replies.

Zexion and I immediately look out the back window. Sure enough, Abby is telling the truth. An extremely tall man, rather deformed- since it looks like he has third degree burns everywhere, is chasing us. He's very muscular, and is wearing some type of trench coat thing. Let's not forget the fact that it has a rocket launcher in one hand and a machine gun in the other.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" We all scream in unison.

I feel the car start to go faster. Rinslet is making the mini-van go as fast as it possibly can. I never knew that they could this fast.

I look back out the window, just to make sure we're actually getting some distance from that… that… thing. Unfortunately, the monster has kneeled down… and is now holding the rocket launcher to the car.

"ABANDON CAR!" I scream, sliding the door open. I don't even wait for the car to stop.

I hit the pavement pretty hard, and as a result the outer part of my right arm is covered in road burn. There are little pebbles sticking to peeling of my flesh, which make it hurt twice as much.

I hear the mini-van come to a screeching halt.

"Sai!" Abby and Julius's voices scream. She kneels down beside me, and tries to help me to my feet. I muster up all my strength, then slowly I get to my feet. Abby puts my arm around her shoulder, and around my waist… Julius does the same. Then we start to make our way to Taco Bell.

I turn my head to see if Rins and Zexion got away, and sure enough I see Zexion tugging Rins towards the Wendy's that's across the street.

Then the mini-van explodes. Red, orange, and yellow illuminates the darkness.

A piece of the car slices at my arm. But it's only a little nick. I feel my arm slip from around Julius's shoulders. He disappears from my view.

"Jules?" I say looking down at him.

And then Abby and I throw up.

Julius lies on the floor… missing his head. A piece of the car had sliced his head clean off.

Oh…my…god… And then there were two…

The monster lets out a piercing roar behind us.

I wipe the sides of my mouth. "Abby, we have to move."

She's crying.

"Abby, that…that…thing is gonna get us too if we don't move!" I yell.

Abby nods her head furiously.

We stumble into Taco Bell… only to have a few dozen guns being pointed at us.

Abby gasps.

"We come in peace," I say holding up my free hand.

**End Chapter Three**

The Pinball Wizard: Happy face. I had to kill someone. Okay, maybe not just someone, cause two people died in this chapter. Oh yeah. Thank you everyone who has been following this. I write the chapters in advanced so I don't get side tracked with other fics. Until next time, Assassin's honor. Or something like that…

**Next Chapter: Licker, Nemesis, Tyrant, OH MY!**


	4. Licker, Nemesis, Tyrant, OH MY!

**Chapter Four: Licker, Nemesis, Tyrant, OH MY!**

_"There's no better place to be during the zombie apocalypse than Taco Bell."_

**|Saikoro's POV|**

I stare blankly at an AK-74 that's in my face.

"Uh…" I hear Abby say.

Why the hell would anyone hide in Taco Bell during a zombie infestation?

"Were you bitten?" An old man asks, after a few moments of silence.

"No savvy! As clean as can be!" I reply. I make sure the arm that has road burn on it is hidden underneath Abby's hood.

Everyone turns their attention to Abby.

"Uh…no…sir…" She replies, bashfully.

"Can we come in now?" I ask.

The Taco Bell Survivors part from each other.

Hey! There's my English teacher! Oh, and the school's hottest girl!

Abby helps me towards the bathroom.

Oh… hold on a second…

What about that giant guy that was chasing us? …OH SHIT!

"Abby!" I scream, "We have to get out of here!"

Fear sweeps over Abby's face. She pulls me over towards the back door, where a few survivors are hanging out at.

"Abby, I got it from here," I say. I grab her hand and pull her towards the fence. The survivors in the back stare at us like we're crazy for going out into the zombie infested city.

I vault Abby over the fence. She lands on her ass with a loud 'thud' noise.

"Wait!" I hear a familiar voice yell out, as I'm about to start climbing the fence.

I turn around to see my pink haired friend, Marluxia Gracelands, our English teacher, Mr. Huston, and Rikku Albhed, the hottest girl in school, running towards us. Jesus, if there's one teacher I hate, it's Mr. Huston. He has such a flat sense of humor. Not only that he has a British accent, and he has an earring in his ear. I thought English teachers were supposed to be awesome? Oh my god Rikku Albhed is going to be traveling with us? Oh man… It's like a dream come true.

"We're coming with you, Mr. Oracle," My English teacher says.

I continue climbing over the fence.

"Abby, give me your sweatshirt," I whisper as the three climb over the fence. Rikku struggles over.

Abby doesn't question why; she just takes off her school spirit sweatshirt, and hands it to me. I quickly put it on before the others start to think that I'm infected with whatever the zombies out there have.

"We have to go, quickly!" I yell, remembering once again about the big ugly zombie. I take Abby's hand in mine, and we begin to sprint down the alleyway with our three new allies.

"Why are we runnin-" Marluxia begins, but is cut off by the echoing of a machine gun. The windows of Taco Bell explode behind us. Moments later the actual building explodes. Debris and other things fly around us, as we kneel on the floor holding our ears.

A hand lands on my lap.

"AIIIIEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream girlishly.

**|With Axel and Axis|**

**|Axel's POV|**

I'm well over the speed limit by the time we hit the main road. I see Axis out of the corner of my eyes staring out of the window. His face is pressed against the window. He looks like a little kid who's excited about going on a road trip. But I know there's nothing that he should be excited about.

He jumps up in his seat once he sees an explosion out in the distance.

"W-We should…get a gun…" Axis states glancing over at me.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting out of this car unless…some creepy zombie jumps on the roof and sticks its claws into the car!" I say, "Got it?"

"But if we had a gun, we could kill it…" Axis protests.

"No."

"But what if we get sur-"

"GOT IT!"

Axis flinches, then goes back to looking out the window. "You think Rins is okay?"

I let out a deep sigh. "Right now, Axis we have to worry about ourselves. If you're always thinking about someone else, we might not get out al-"

"STOP THE CAR!" Axis screams.

I swerve around a bit and stop the car. The two of us jerk forward, my head hits the steering wheel, and Axis's head hit the dashboard, and he passes out. I look past Axis to see four survivors running for the car. They are being chased by a bunch of zombies.

I notice that two of them are my friends, Demyx and Rinoa. The other two, I've never seen them in my life.

"Axel!" Demyx yells, banging on the door. I unlock the doors, and without a moment's hesitation Demyx pushes Axis over and slides into the front seat. Rinoa and the other two hop in the back seats.

"Demyx?" I ask.

"Uh…hi!" He waves his hand at me, fear still present on his face. His mullet is a bit messy. "DRIVE!" He screams. A lone zombie smashes into the side of the car where Rinoa is located.

Rinoa screeches. I hit the gas, and we continue speeding down the street.

"What happened to Axis?" Demyx asks, poking at the unconscious teen.

"Uh… He hit his head on the dashboard…"

"Where are we going?" One of the people who I don't know asks. Her hair… I don't know how to describe it but she looks like a demon reincarnate. She even has some weird red and purple tattoos on her face. She's wearing some clubbing outfit.

"The mall…" I reply.

"Shouldn't we just try to get out of the city?" The other says. This one is a short boy with long blonde hair that's tied into a ponytail. But the hair tie is low, so some of his hair is still hanging out. His eyes are a light blue.

"We're meeting up with Axis's family."

"Fuck em'," The club-woman shrills.

"Fuck you, bitch," I snap, "You can get out of the car."

"Gladly," She replies.

I raise an eyebrow to Rinoa, "Where'd you find this slut?"

Rinoa shifts awkwardly in her seat. "I…uh…found all of them in the department store after I had gotten split up from Squall… Tifa was with us…but…" She gulps, "but she didn't make it…" She stares at the carpet.

Oh… shit…

"So who are these two?" I ask.

"I'm Ultimecia…" The slut says.

"I'm Zidane," The boy replies.

"I don't see the need to learn new names, we're all just gonna die anyway," Demyx says, staring out into the zombie infested wasteland.

Zidane and I hit Demyx upside the head, "We're not gonna die!"

"Oww," Demyx groans holding the area we had just hit, "I'm just telling the truth."

"Truth or not," I hear Axis say, "Right now lies are doing pretty well for us…" He ruffles up his auburn hair then sits up. There's a huge red mark on his forehead.

"He's right," Zidane nods his head in agreement.

"Whatever," Demyx rolls his eyes, "Pay attention to the road, Axel."

Honestly I haven't been paying attention to the road since Ultimecia remarked, "Gladly" when I said "Fuck you, bitch".

I direct my attention back to the road, only to see a naked creature on all fours with an incredibly long tongue hop at the car. I send the car into a screeching halt as the creature lands on the roof.

The others look at me like I had just hit a zombie.

"Axel, why did you stop the car when we're in the middle of a Helix bio-terrorism attack?" Rinoa asks.

"…There's…something on the c-" A tongue slices through the roof, barely missing all of us. We all stare at the tongue in horror.

"I think…that's a tongue…" Axis whispers.

"Very good observation, Axis," Demyx smirks.

"OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR!" I scream, flinging open the driver's door.

The others scurry out of the car.

"AHHHHH!" Rinoa's girlish screams nearly make me deaf.

And we run for our lives.

**|With Zexion and Rinslet|**

**|Zexion's POV|**

Rinslet and I are walking cautiously through an alleyway that is behind Wendy's. Shortly after that… thing destroyed Taco Bell, it decided to go for us. Luckily for us we escaped through the back with our new companions, Rai and Fuu- two people that were visiting from the country Helix.

"Look, Zexy!" Rinslet says, and I grimace at the nickname, "A gun shop!" She points her shaking finger at the store's sign that's labeled "Hit and Run". How appropriate…

"…Let's go…" I pull Rinslet into the shop.

I flip on a switch. The lights illuminate a massacre.

Blood is smeared on the wall, floor, and counters. A man in his late thirties is hanging from a ceiling fan, a woman probably around twenty is slumped against the wall with a gun in her hand and her brains all over the counter, and another guy lies in the middle of the room covered in blood- he's missing the whole left side of his head.

"She probably killed herself, y'know?" Rai whispers.

I ignore the gruesome scene and step over the man's body. I toss each of them a backpack. Rins fumbles around with hers, as she attempts to catch. Fuu catches hers, as does Rai.

"Zexy, look!" Rinslet says holding up a handgun. The other two won't move because of the blood.

"…Stop calling me Zexy…" I snap, as I grab a handgun for the other two. The two take their guns and hold them unsteadily.

Rinslet begins rummaging through the draws for ammo. She heaves out four draws full of ammo for our guns.

Rai and Fuu move just close enough so they can retrieve their ammo.

"…We're really gonna need this much ammo?" Fuu asks. Usually she says things in intervals. Like if she meant to say "Shit there's a giant zombie holding a machine gun" she would say "Machine gun." Then all of us would be dead before we had the chance to figure out why she was saying machine gun in the first place.

I grab as much ammo as I can and stuff it into my backpack.

"All right," Rinslet says, once we're sure we have everything we need. "Let's go…"

Fuu decides to lead the pack. She's about to open the door when suddenly Rai tackles her to the ground, and all that goes through my head is "he got bitten".

"Get down!" He screams as three long nails pierce through the large shop window.

Involuntarily, I grab Rinslet's hand and pull her to the back door. "Move!" I shout to the others.

Fuu stumbles to her feet, Rai does the same.

I turn the knob to the door, but it won't open.

"It's not opening!"

"What!"

"It was just open a second ago…"

"The monster's coming at us, y'know?"

I turn around to see a tall, thin monster, naked too, with three long nails on it's left hand walking towards us. I immediately go back to trying to open the door. It won't budge.

"Oh my god!" Rinslet squeals, "Open the door!"

Rai and Fuu step forward. "We'll hold it off."

Rinslet kicks at the door while I turn the knob, and push. It feels like something is blocking the door. I glance down at the bottom of the door. I see shadows… not just one or two… a whole bunch of them. The reason we can't open the door is because there's a horde of zombies blocking it!

"We can't get out this way, " I say, turning to help Fuu and Rai. "…We're gonna have to kill it…" I lift my pistol in the air and point at the creature.

**End Chapter Four**

The Pinball Wizard: Holy shit… Holy shit… Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days is coming out in three days! THREE! I've never been so excited… Mr. Huston is Luxord if you didn't already guess. Ultimecia is a villian from Final Fantasy VIII, (the one with Squall) as is Rinoa. Zidane is the main character of Final Fantasy IX, and Rikku is from Final Fantasy X (the one with Tidus). I was gonna kill off two characters in this chapter, but I decided, "Nah. Let's save them so it doesn't seem like I have random people dying for nothing." That and BYOK said "You'll have killed all the useless characters in the beginning, then there'll be no one else to kill but the main characters…" Until next time, may the force be with you! Or… something like that…

**Next Chapter: DO EPIC SHIT!**


	5. DO EPIC SHIT!

**Chapter Five: DO EPIC SHIT!**

_"I swear, those Undead sons-of-a-bitches never give up!"_

**|Rinslet's POV|**

I stare in absolute horror as the three teens point their guns at the monster. They were ready to risk everything… Everything I'm not ready to. I have to make it to the mall… alive… for my brothers.

Zexion shoots at the monster, and hits it in the leg. It doesn't stop, however, it keeps parading towards us. Fuu and Rai shoot at it also- Rai misses, but Fuu manages to hit it in the head.

It growls, then lifts up it's three long nails and begins to charge at us.

I push Fuu and Rai into a wide open door that leads to the counter. I grab Zexion's hand, and narrowly dodge a swipe of it's nails. It's nails slam into the back door, slicing right through it.

"Out the door!" I scream as we all scramble towards the front door.

Once we're outside, Fuu takes out a zombie that tires to bite Rai.

I turn my head to make sure the thing isn't right behind us, but to my dismay, it is. "RUN AWAY!" I screech as I pull Fuu along with me.

"Miss. Oracle! You're an idiot!" Zexion snaps as he runs beside me, " Do you really think we can out run-" He points at the monster, "THAT!"

"Well, we definitely can't defeat it!" I yell back at him.

"Ungrateful," I hear Fuu mutter.

"Fuu's right, man… She saved your life, man and all your doing is complaining," Rai snaps.

Oh, crap. "This isn't the way to the mall!" I scream, over their bickering.

"Then where the hell are we going?" Zexion snaps.

"That old mansion!" I yell, as we enter the forest just before the mansion.

"We have to go." Fuu says, pulling me up ahead.

We dash on the cobblestone floor all the way to the mansion. The door is wide open, but two zombies stand in the doorway. Zexion quickly disposes of the two. They drop to the floor. I nearly trip over one as we go in.

Fuu opens a door across the lobby revealing a huge dining room – you know the ones with a really long table and over twenty or so chairs. Someone, more like a group of people, had obviously been eating in here before the attack, since there was still food present on the table.

"Under the table!" Rai commands.

All of us slide between the chairs. Rai and Zexion are one side, and Fuu and I are on the other. If anyone saw us now they'd think we were the strangest bunch of gays and lesbians ever…

We all tremble in fear as the door opens up.

**|With Saikoro, Abby, Marluxia, Rikku, and Luxord (A.K.A Mr. Huston)|**

**|Sai's POV|**

…And we're still running from that freak of a zombie. We found out a few seconds ago that it was actually chasing us and not Rins, when Abby just so happened to turn around to pick up her fallen necklace.

"Pinky, is that thing still chasing us?" I ask, pulling Abby along.

Marluxia's face turns red from anger. "It's not "Pinky" for the last time! It's Marluxia!" He hisses.

"Yeah… sure. Whatever."

I see Marluxia turn his head slightly. "Run… FASTER!" He screeches.

"G-Guys…" Abby whispers as we run into the public zoo. "I-I… don't think… we should be in here… all of the animals could've gotten bitten…"

How cool would it be to see a zombie duck?

"It's not chasing us anymore…" Rikku says, obviously noticing that the ground stopped shaking.

I turn around and I see the monster hovering around the entrance, as if scared to come in.

"Let's go while it's confused," Mr. H blurts out.

Soon we find ourselves hiding in a gift shop. All of us sit behind the semi-circle counter huffing, and panting.

"Why do you think it didn't follow after us?" Abby asks, looking at us.

"Maybe it's afraid of the zoo?" Marluxia inputs.

"Or maybe there's a dead clown lurking around…" I say fumbling around with the key chain on my black blood stained pants.

All of them give me disapproving glares.

"What?" I snap, "I'm just stating the possibilities!"

"We have to arm ourselves," Mr. H says, eyeing a metal rod. "Just in case one of those sick people come…"

"Good idea," Rikku says grabbing a pair of scissors used to cut ribbons.

Just as Abby and I are about to grab our weapons, the floor begins to shake violently. Abby slips and hits her knee on my arm. I swear at her.

I poke my head over the counter to see a zombie elephant, I repeat, zombie elephant, destroying everything and anything in its path. It hits its trunk against a nearby hot dog stand and the stand literally explodes.

I sit back down.

"Zombie elephant?" Marluxia gasps.

"It's blocking the way we came in…" Abby adds.

"There's got to be a way to distract it…" I rub my finger on my chin.

"There's someone running away from the elephant!" Mr. H shouts in disbelief.

I poke my head back over the counter to see a silver haired boy fleeing from the giant elephant. I only hope he doesn't come this way.\

But the boy does just that. He bursts through the door, then vaults over the counter landing on top of Rikku and Marluxia.

"…Riku?" Abby, Marluxia, and I say, more pissed off than surprised.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asks.

"Why the fuck would you run into a gift shop! What if there were fucking zombies in here!" I scream, shaking him violently.

Rikku screams- a loud girlish high-pitched scream at that, and takes off through the back door.

"Go!" Marluxia yells, helping me to my feet. "It's coming for us!"

**|With Demyx, Axel, Rinoa, Axis, Ultimecia, and Zidane|**

**|Axel's POV|**

"Into the office!" I yell, pushing the others into the doorway. The monster's tongue whistles past my head, just barely missing it. I slam the door shut behind us.

"Jesus…" Demyx wheezes, "talk about a close call!"

"What happened in here?" I hear Axis say. I gaze over at him, to see the gruesome scene.

Blood. Not just a little bit… Everywhere. It's like an artist went all out with their painting. There's some random dead guy- that seems to be dead, clutching a shotgun in his hands, along with some post office woman clutching a pistol. Her brains are all over the walls, and desks.

I know what I have to do… I don't want us to end up like…that.

"Demyx, give me the shotgun," I tell the football water-boy, "One of you take the pistol and clear out the back. Hide in one of the offices until I'm… Anyway if you hear me scream… I'm dead… Of course. Just leave without me if I do. It'll be concentrated on me so you'll have enough time as possible to get far away from here."

"Show off…" I hear Axis mutter as he grabs the pistol. Demyx tosses the shotgun to me.

I watch as they parade into one of the office rooms. Axis throws a worried glance at me shortly before he disappears into the room.

_Don't be a hero._

Too late to go back now.

I'm scared. I won't lie and say that I'm not, because I am. But I'm the oldest, and I have to protect them- wait! That prostitute is older than me! Why the fuck am I out here alone!

I'm about to turn around and tell her to get her ass out here, but as I do the front door starts to shake violently.

All I can think about is dying. If I die, they die too. I might turn into one of those things that tired to kill us in Axis's house… I just can't die. I don't want to die.

The door flies off its hinges and smashes into the counter.

The slimy monster crouches on all fours. It's claws dig into the ground as it tries to contain it's tongue. It's eyes- it doesn't have any, but I guess it doesn't need any since it can probably smell our blood.

It lunges at me, and I shoot it down with the shotgun. The recoil from the shotgun hurts like a bitch, may I add.

Every time I shoot it, it gets back up. It's pushing me ever closer to the wall. Soon I'll run out of bullets and I'll run out of a place to run to.

I manage to shoot it one last time, before I trip over the corpse of the guy that was originally holding the shotgun. I fall onto my back, screaming, "Shit" as I do. Suddenly it's tongue wraps around the shotgun, and it throws it across the room like its nothing.

I stare at my now empty hands. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

It then shoots its tongue out, this time at me, and the slimy, soft tongue wraps around my leg. It starts cutting into the fabric of my pants, until I feel blood trickle down the side of my leg.

It tries to pull me in, but I hang onto the side of the counter. I kick desperately with my free leg to get it's tongue off of me. But it doesn't work. I knew from the very moment that I started doing it, it wasn't going to work.

I hear something loud, but I don't know what it is. I'm going to die regardless…

I let go of the counter, and say goodbye to all the people I cared about.

**End Chapter Five**

The Pinball Wizard: Ooooohh… Cliffhanger for those of you who don't know what happens. Don't you dare go and read the original version just so you can see what happens! You cheater, you. Ah, yes! The Resident Evil cast starts to make an appearance… as do the Special Infected from Left 4 Dead. Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter, I love you. Okay… maybe not love… but I like you. Mmrgh… I've been forgetting to mention to the people that haven't played Resident Evil that the Licker is the one that's attempting to bite of Axel and Co's heads, the Tyrant is the one trying to put it's claws in Zexion and Co's heads, and Nemesis is the one trying to blow up Sai and Co.

Okay, now on to what I really wanted to talk about. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. I beat that shit on Proud-mode! You do not know how freaking happy I was… I won't ruin the game for those of you who haven't played or beaten it yet. But if you do have a DS and you don't have KH 358/2 days… then what the fuck are you waiting for!

**Next Chapter: Does this Look Infected?**


	6. Does This Look Infected?

**Chapter Six: Does this Look Infected?**

_"A bunch of teenagers can survive the zombie apocalypse and ONE measly adult can't. We put adults to shame, kid."_

**|Axis's POV (Minutes before the Licker breaks in)|**

_Why?_

He shouldn't be out there alone.

_Why aren't I out there?_

Because I'm scared.

I hear the door shut behind Demyx. I take a seat down on the floor, not too close to the window and not to close to the door. Ultimecia sits on an office desk, legs crossed. Rinoa and Zidane huddle in a corner by the door, while Demyx stands, arms crossed by the door.

I glance down at the pistol. What if… What if Axel becomes one of those things? Who's gonna kill him? It'll have to be Ultimecia or Zidane since they don't know him. I don't think I could go on with the guilt of killing my… baby sitter… and friend… Even if I didn't act like he was anything to me at all.

"You guys think he'll be okay?" I ask, since there is an eerie silence.

"Nope. He's gonna die. That thing is gonna rip him apart!" Demyx replies, as soon as I say "okay". All of us glare at him, pissed off that he would say something like that. "Hey! Chill out!" What the hell's going on in there?" He taps my forehead, "You look like you're going to murder me!"

"I am…" Rinoa whispers.

Suddenly the shades begin to vibrate. I cover my head, just in case any glass was to start flying. We hear something smash, and whatever it is hits the wall where my back is to. I scramble to my feet and find myself by Ultimecia.

We hear gunshots, probably five or six, go off.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Demyx says pressing his head against the door.

"Hear what?" Zidane squeaks.

"Axel scream."

"What?" I yell, running over to the door. "I'm going out there!"

Demyx grabs my arm. "No, Axis! You can't! He told us to-"

"I don't care what he said!" I wrestle with Demyx, but the water-boy overpowers me, and pushes me towards the desk. I lose my balance instantly causing me to crash into one of the office chairs.

It's not fair. One of the only people I could call my friend…is dead.

How come people always have realizations at the worst moments?

|Axel's POV|

Suddenly… I just stop. The monster for some reason just stops pulling me in. It's tongue loosens from around my leg. Am I close enough for it to bite my head off? Oh shit!

Then I hear a gunshot go off. I open my eyes, and roll over onto my back.

Who the fuck is this, now?

A tall white skinned man, towers over the monster holding a handgun to its head- or what was it's head and now is just mush of brains splattered all over my leg and the floor. His hair is dirty blonde, and it's bob-cut? Mushroom cut? Or something like that. His eyes, like most of the other people in this town, are blue. He's wearing a black leather-

"WHOA! What are you doing!" I yell as the man points the gun at me. I clamber to my feet.

"Sit down!" The man yells, putting his finger on the trigger. I do as I'm told, because honestly I don't want to die… I've had enough near-death experiences today… "Were you bitten?"

"No!" I shake, "Can you please point that gun somewhere else besides at me?"

The man puts the safety on, but doesn't put it in the gun strap.

"Who are you?" I ask my mysterious savior. I mean, seriously, what are the chances that a guy, well armed, happens to be passing by the door as I'm about to die? That is definitely luck.

"Leon S. Kennedy," The man replies. "I'm surprised a kid like you is still alive, actually."

"I'm not the only one alive actually…" I exclaim, "A few of my friends are in a room back there somewhere."

"Axel's alive, yo!" I hear Axis scream.

Before I have a chance to fully turn around, Demyx, Zidane, Axis, and Rinoa tackle me to the ground.

"Thank goodness you're alive…" Rinoa smiles, cheeks turning red. "See Demyx, we told you he wasn't going to die."

Demyx pouts, turning away from us. "Tch… I knew that."

_Well I sure didn't._

"I'm so overwhelmed by the by the fact that you all were betting on whether or not I was going to live, but please get the hell off of me!" I scream, trying to pry the teenagers off of me.

"Who's this?" Ultimecia says, clearly interested in my savior.

"His names Leon S. Kennedy…" I respond, as I peel Zidane off of me.

Seriously, everyone, except Leon and I, eyes begin to shine.

"D-Did you say… Leon… S. Kennedy?" Rinoa stutters, waving her hand.

"…Yeah?"

"HOLY SHIT! AWESOME!" Axis screams, running beside the older man. "Are you real!" He pokes him. Obviously seeing that the man's the real thing, he turns around to us. "It's THE Leon S. Kennedy!"

"Who's that?" I ask. All of them turn at me with stunned expressions.

"You don't know who he is!" Demyx snaps.

"No."

"He saved the president's daughter two years ago!" Rinoa squeals.

"That guy?" I smirk, "I'd figure he was… Y'know…a bit…bigger…"

"Who cares!" Axis shrugs, laughing. "When this is over, I want your autograph!"

"That's if we make it out!" Demyx adds.

Everyone, including Leon, glares at the mullet boy. Demyx slowly backs away.

"So what are your names?" Leon asks, as we scour the Post Office for anything that can be used as a weapon.

"I'm Axis Oracle!" The reddish brown haired teen chirped.

"Names Axel Knowels, got it memorized?" I say, putting my index finger on my temple, and leaning forward.

"Snrk…" Rinoa starts laughing, breaking the short period of silence.

"Anyway…" Demyx exclaims, "I'm Demyx Nocturnei, the greatest sitarist ever!"

"Psh, don't flatter yourself Demy," Ultimecia shakes her head, "I don't think sitarist is a real word."

"Uh," Zidane sighs, "That's Ultimecia, and I'm Zidane. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Rinoa," Rinoa pipes up, after her laughing fit.

"Nice to meet all of you," Leon says.

Zidane decides to use a flagpole as a weapon, but that's about all we find that's useful in the Post Office.

"Where are you all headed?" Leon asks.

"To the mall…" Axis sighs, kicking at a rock in the alleyway. "To meet my older sister and brother…" A sad expression covers his face. For all we know… they could be dead… along with the rest of our friends. I sure hope my brother isn't dead… I mean… Who's gonna take care of me after this is all over?

**|With Rinslet, Zexion, Fuu, and Rai|**

**|Zexion's POV|**

That thing followed us in the room. Rinslet's face is turning purple from attempting to hold her breath for a while. Rai and Fuu stare at the ground, probably as scared as the rest of us.

I watch as the pale white legs move past my side of the table. Rai grabs onto my jacket… I think he's… Crying? What the…?

I turn my attention to Rinslet, and it turns out, she's crying too. Her face is buried in her laced long skirt. I think she's crying because she can't breathe… Fuu isn't crying. I bet she's wondering the same thing I am.

The monster growls as it leaves the room. It must've slammed it's nail into one of the nearby walls because a picture falls on the floor and shatters, so does some other things.

"…Why are you crying?" I whisper to Rinslet. Fuu asked the same thing to Rai, so I decided to ask her.

"I… don't want to talk about it…" She sniffs, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her bright silky green track sweatshirt. I hear a muffled sob about Saikoro. What if he was dead, along with his annoying brother? I bet it would devastate her. I mean she was filling the place for her mom.

"Why are you crying?" I try asking again.

"Ahem…" She clears her throat, "That's none of your business… We have to get out of here before that… thing comes back," She lowers her voice to a whisper, "To make sure that they're all right…"

"Worried about them, huh?" I ask, crossing my arms.

She looks over at me and nods yes.

"Who would do something like this?" Rai sobs. Fuu puts her hand on Rai's shoulder.

"More importantly, what the fuck was that thing?" I ask.

"Unknown."

"Like the Pokemon?"

"No, Rai. You idiot. She doesn't know what it is either," I hiss, "And aren't you a little too old to be playing Pokemon?"

"Ah…uhm… Details, man," He flusters.

"Let's go," Fuu says, probably annoyed.

Rinslet is the first to crawl from underneath the table. I see a pair of legs shuffle towards her, before I have a chance to warn her, there's screaming. I hope that thing was long gone because that was pretty loud.

Fuu scrambles from underneath the table, as a blood drops to the floor. An explosion echoes the dining room.

Rinslet!

The only thing I see is Rinslet keeled over holding her arm. Her face is red, and tears… tears…

"Oh, fuck!" I yell reaching out for her.

She slaps my hand away leaving smear of blood on it, "Don't touch me!"

"Rinslet… you-"

"I know Zexion! I was bitten!" She snaps, "I'm going to turn into one of them!"

"N-no!" Rai says.

"I just wanted to see them…" She cries, "I promised Mom that I wouldn't let anything happen to them… I'd take care of them… But look!" Her grip tightens on the jacket. "I'm… one of them…" She looks up at us. "Just kill me!"

All of us gasp at her proposal.

"I-I can't…" Rai smirks, "You saved our lives…"

"Same…" Fuu averts her red eyes away from Rinslet.

I feel like my voice is being constricted…

"I'm gonna end up coming after one of you guys if I do transform," Rinslet says, a smile present on her face.

Fuu steps back. Rinslet starts walking towards us. She hasn't turned into a zombie yet, because her eyes aren't glazed over.

"Why?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Rinslet, stop," Rai says.

"Why? Or you're gonna kill me?"

Talk about complete personality change. She's fucking scary when she's pissed off.

"N-No you're-"

"Scaring you? Yes, that's what half dead people like me tend to do."

"There must be a cure around somewhere…"

"WHAT FUCKING CURE!" She bellows, "If there is a fucking cure then why is this happening! WHY, ZEXION!"

She's lost it. She really has.

"Just kill me! One of you just kill me!" She starts crying. "I don't want to be one of them!"

She's scared… She's scared she'll come after one of us… even worse… one of her brothers… maybe even her boyfriend.

"I…" I stammer, looking at the ground, "I-I can't…"

"Why won't you do it?" She slams her fist against a nearby vase and it smashes into pieces as it impacts the floor. "Why!"

"Because… they're… waiting for us…" I whisper.

"But it's not going to be me that they're waiting for…"

"Then let's hurry and get you to them," Fuu says, softly.

"Don't you want to see 'em for the last time?"

She nods her head, as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "You guys go on ahead, if I do turn…" She gulps, "Please… don't hesitate…"

"I won't," We say in unison. Is that a good thing to say?

We watch as she reaches underneath the table for her gun. "All right… Let's go…" She mumbles. I can't imagine how it must feel to know that any moment you might die. I know I'm feeling it now… but it must be different for those of who've already been bitten. If only I would've screamed.

As we promised, the three of lead the way out of the room. I glance behind us and watch as Rinslet wobbles behind us. Her face is twisted with pain. Her breathing is heavy and uneven. I turn my attention to Fuu and Rai, who look like they're about bawl. They barely even know her… and yet… Hopefully we can make it to the mall before-

"You know…" I hear Rinslet say. All of turn at the older woman startled. Tears stream down her face once more. Her arm is rising. What's that in her-

"Rinslet!" Fuu screams, "No!"

"I hear that Cosmos condemns those who commit suicide…" She smiles crookedly.

"You don't have to do this!" I yell. I knew it! She's a lot smarter than she looks. She put on that whole "Let's go to the mall" act just so she could get our guard down… Why the hell would we let her even hold a gun in the first place? Oh…right…mass zombie outbreak…

"I guess… Chaos will be there with open arms to greet me…" Her face glows red, as she closes her eyes, "If you see them… my brothers… and my boyfriend… Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't make it…" She takes a deep breath. "Thank you…all…"

Fuu runs at the woman in an attempt to take the gun from her.

Then red.

Rinslet's body crumples to the ground, gun still in hand and all. Fuu was close enough that some blood managed to paint her face crimson. She immediately stops in her tracks and falls to her knees, crying as she tries desperately to wipe the blood off of her.

The white tablecloth is littered with remnants of what was once her… skull… and her brain.

Rai goes over to comfort Fuu.

How am I ever going to face my best friend, knowing that our stupid mistake is the reason why she's dead? What am I even going to tell him? If I do tell him… Will he hate me?

Every step I take toward the woman I feel a painful stab at my chest. I feel like she's gonna get up and start running at us in an attempt to eat us. Soon I'm towering over her. Her silver hair is mixed with red and shades of coral.

Fuu and Rai crowd around her at a loss of words. Fuu didn't have much luck with wiping the blood off of her face. It's just smeared on her cheeks and nose now.

It was inevitable anyway… So why am I crying?

**|With Riku, Marluxia, Abigail, Mr. Huston (Luxord), Saikoro, and Rikku|**

**|Saikoro's POV|**

The six of us run past the monkey cages, where the monkeys are now obviously dead since there's a pool of blood present inside… then again… it can be someone else's blood… but… yeah… I hope it's the monkey's blood. I don't want to fight an infected monkey.

"There's the exit!" Mr. H shouts pointing at the east-end exit.

Then that thing- You know that one thing that exploded the mini-van- walks from around the corner of one of the food stands.

"OH!" Abby squeaks, as she clutches onto my arm.

"SHIT!" Marluxia screeches, as do Riku and I.

It looks at us for a split second before it charges us.

"Fucking run!"

We turn around and sprint past the monkey cages we had just passed moments before. Mr. H spots a path that splits into two directions. "Split up, we can cover more ground. Whoever isn't getting chased can get out of here."

Marluxia pushes me towards the left and Mr. Huston follows behind us. Riku, Rikku, and Abagail take the path to the right. I see Abby stumble over, but she quickly regains her balance and catches up to the others.

"Pinky, c'mon you're running slow!" I yell.

"It's NOT Pinky for the last fucking time, Sai!" Marluxia shouts.

"This isn't the time to be fighting," Mr. Huston snaps, "Look for another exit, instead of bickering like the little poppets you are."

"I'm not a poppet! And it's puppet!" I sneer.

"It's chasing us!" Marluxia screams, running faster.

"WHY!" I cry out. Do I have that much shit-luck that I must be chased by everything?

**End Chapter Six**

The Pinball Wizard: For those of you that haven't read the original version of Bending Reality, Rinslet wasn't supposed to die. She was gonna be paired up with Reno, but I figured, there shouldn't be a cure for it in the mansion or anywhere else… Cause that'd be way too convenient, plus no ones died in a while, and I kind of like killing characters. OC's and actual character alike. Yeah, you heard me. Although, at one point I did feel kind of bad… I was gonna have Reno kill her, but I don't think he would have the guts to kill a woman he didn't know. Especially while a bunch of teenagers are around, none the less. Ah, yes thank you lovely reviewers.

Dude, did you see that new movie Zombieland? It was totally EPIC and you have to go see it especially if you're a fan of zombies. R.I.P. Bill Murray. *snickers*

**Next Chapter: Time to Pretend**


	7. Time To Pretend

**Chapter Seven: Time to Pretend**

_"How much is that zombie in the window?"_

_-If Jesus Rode a Dinosaur_

**|Axis's POV|**

Dawn was breaking by the time we reached Halcyon Mall. I've got to admit that for a place that's usually crawling with people, it's pretty disturbing to see it drained of pretty much of all life existence- well besides the few zombies that were looking for someone to feed on.

Leon had said something about how we couldn't go through the normal entrances because zombies would be lingering around those areas.

"So… then how exactly are we going to get inside the mall without using the normal means of doing so?" I ask, as Leon takes out a zombie with a swift shot to it's head.

"There," He points at a fence next to one of those huge storage container things. "We can use that to get up there."

"…So… We're doing like a B and E?" Axel asks, raising an eyebrow to the older man.

"If you want to put it that way, yes."

"B-But… There's… no way in from the top." Rinoa shifts awkwardly.

"Well, Rinoa, there are these awesome things that let in light… Do you know what they're called, hon?" Axel says, closing his left eye and pointing his index finger at his temple.

"Um…"

Oh, seriously?

"It's a window! Jesus Christ!" Axel snaps.

"Be quiet, asshole! You're gonna make all the zombies know that we're-" Ultimecia is cut short by a vicious growl.

"Zombie dog?" I whisper, backing up against the fence. It sounded like a dog, but it also sounded like a pissed off cat… I mean is that what zombie cats sound like?

"I don't think that's a d-"

Out of the corner of my eyes I see something blue moving quickly through the bushes. Then a blue blur leaps out of them and whatever it is lands on Ultimecia, knocking her onto the floor. I swear, the zombie looks like a crossbreed between Altair from Assassin's Creed and Sasuke from Naruto.

The blue hooded zombie pounds on the screaming Ultimecia's face. She trashes around violently, and I admit none of us move even as she pleads for help. Her nose snaps to one side, and a rush of blood pours out it. It slices across her face leaving no trace of what was on her face. Then it leans closer to her face and-

I throw up.

Axel screams.

Leon is in shock.

Rinoa and Zidane start climbing the fence.

Demyx? He was already on top of the storage crate thing as soon as the "A.S.C." jumped out of the bushes.

Leon shoots the Altair/Sasuke crossbreed thing in the head. His gun is way too strong to be a handgun. I say this because the "A.S.C." flies off of the dead woman at an alarming rate and it smashes into a nearby wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Axel screams.

"Ugh…" I groan, "Not again…" Why must I have the most easiest upsetable stomach?

Leon kicks at the ASC's head. "It's definitely infected…"

"Really, Leo," Axel laughs nervously, "What gave you that idea?"

"Guys, uhm, don't wanna interrupt your little investigation, but there are a bunch of zombies coming our way… and… yeah…" Demyx says, curtly.

I quickly regain my composure. Off in the distance I see a horde of zombies staggering our way. One of them trips over the sidewalk and it causes a few other zombies to tumble down with it. Stupid infected humans…

The three of us start climbing the fence.

By the time we reach the top, Demyx and Zidane are holstering up Rinoa so she can make sure we don't climb down into the mall only to find ourselves surrounded by the living dead. That would really suck…

"It's all clear…?" She says hesitantly.

"Nothing?" Leon asks.

"Surprisingly, no…" She presses her face against the glass. "Ah! Wait! I see something!" Zidane seems to be trying really hard to hold up the older girl. She probably weighs more than the poor guy.

"Is it my brother and sister!" I shout. Then we don't have to wait in the mall, and we can just get the hell out this infected town.

"Uh, no… It's the Highwinds…" She smirks, "And they're alive…" She starts tapping on the window so she can get their attention.

"Let me get a better look," I say, to Leon and Axel. They hoist me up. Rinoa's right. It's the Highwinds. I see the silhouette of Kite and his green hair- I mean that's the only reason I knew it was him in the first place. Yuffie and Squall are sitting at a table by the food court, three other people who I can't really make out are sitting with them, and Cid is pacing around back and forth. I think he's holding that spear he always carries during Gym class.

I tell Leon and Axel to put me back down. I'd say I was glad to see that my friends weren't dead, but I'd rather just see my family right now. I could careless about anyone else right now…

I hope they're okay, I think shortly before I sit down and watch as a lone zombie bangs into the storage container.

**|With the Highwinds (Kite, Squall, Yuffie, Cid), Luneth, Kairi, and Vexen|**

**|Kite's POV|**

Heh. Well this puts a permanent hiatus on my math homework. Thank goodness too… I didn't really understand it anyway. Lucky me, I guess. Actually, no. Not lucky me. Now I'm in the middle of the zombie apocalypse!

He's pretty sure it's the apocalypse. She's in complete denial and believes it's just a severe case of the flu. They're convinced it's a bio-terrorism from Helix. And me… Gee… I'm positive it's a zombie outbreak. I mean they are trying to eat our fucking insides and stuff, right? I don't think that's the flu, could be rabies, but no, not the flu.

"We're going to die…aren't we?" Yuffie sniffs.

"Tch… yeah…" Squall replies, arms crossed. He's been staring at a single spot on the table ever since we got here.

"Come on, guys!" Kairi, the voice of reason, says, "We're not gonna die! We have to live!"

She pouts, but none of us seem to be paying much attention to her.

"Even if we do get out of here alive," Squall whispers, "No one's going believe that we were in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. Shin-Ra's going to cover it up and make it seem like nothing happened. They probably aren't expecting any survivors… and there probably won't be."

Very well stated, Squall.

"Your optimism is killing me…" Kairi smirks, turning her attention to me, "Kite, do you think we're going to die?"

"Of course I do," I say flatly. Which is definitely not a lie.

"You guys have no faith in yourselves…" Kairi says, turning away from us as she crosses her arms and makes a very unattractive face. "We're not going to die."

"Ahuh. You keep telling yourself that," I sneer.

"We can't escape the apocalypse," Vexen laughs manically, "Cosmos will not allow it. Those people out there are the sinners, they will infect all the sinners, soon shall be our time."

"All right, asshole. Mention another thing about Cosmos and I will throw you out there to those zombies, and then you can talk all you want about sinning, kay? Thanks." I hiss.

"I knew I shouldn't of come to the city…" Luneth sighs, putting his head on the table. Luneth's some kid from the outskirts of the city. He's gray hair that he puts up into ponytail. His bangs frame the side of his face. His are a light purple… not quiet lavender though. He's wearing a black sweatshirt and a dark purple turtleneck underneath. For some reason he's wearing a leather breastplate thing that has numerous pocket on it. He also has on a pair of white pants that he has tucked into a pair of leather greaves. We found him, Kairi, and Vexen shortly after everything went to hell in Everything- you know that game/manga store?

"Tell me about it…" Yuffie says, rocking her chair back and forth.

"If Kite didn't need to get the newest issue of Gin Tama, we'd be fine right now," Leon smirks.

"Oh yes, let's blame this all on Kite," I say, sarcastically.

"Well, yeah… It is your fault we're here in the first place…" Yuffie sighs.

"It's not like all of you had to come," I hiss.

Heh. Look at the bright side, I'm not gonna be coming back to the mall for a long time. Not that I'm afraid, I snagged a few manga that I liked while everyone was screaming and panicking. I love you back pack. Yeah, yeah, I know it's bad to steal, but c'mon. Soon this place is gonna be a wasteland and is anyone really gonna think about a bunch of manga?

"Ughhhh…" Luneth groans, annoyed. "I wanna go home!"

"Shut up, kid!" Cid snaps.

Luneth hangs his head low as he mutters, "Sorry".

Suddenly a shard of glass smashes onto the floor beside us. Luckily the shard barely misses Luneth. Squall doesn't even hesitate as he grabs Yuffie and I and pulls us into a nearby store. I almost trip as he shoves us behind a rack of clothes. He would shove us into Lilac's Secret. Hey! Cool! Wire bra!

I grab one off the hanger. It's one of those bright laced red bras with the wire in it. Never understood the point of different kinds of bras. Anyway, I start putting it on, and Yuffie pays no attention to me as I do so probably because she's scared to death (haha, get it?) that we're doing to die. I mean, I'm scared and all, but… come on! I don't wanna die without having laughed a few times before.

"Hey, Yuff," I nudge at her side, "Look."

She's busy biting on her thumb.

"Ugh, Yuffie…" I whisper, trying desperately not to laugh.

"What Kite?" She snaps.

"Be quiet the zombies will hear ya."

"You-" She turns her head in my direction. Then her eyes flicker down to my chest. "Pfft!" She covers her mouth hastily. "Kite, knock it off…" She giggles.

I hear more glass fall from the windows above and crash to the floor.

Have the zombies learned how to fly?

**|With Axel, Leon, Rinoa, Axis, Demyx, and Zidane|**

**|Axel's POV|**

"Who the hell cares about destroying property, Rinoa!" I snap at the black haired girl.

"But we-"

"EVERYONE'S DEAD!" I yell, shaking her leg. Zidane is still holding her up. Poor guy, probably weighs less than she does. We told Rinoa that they obviously were too busy to notice random tapping on the window above, so she should just go head and break the window to break the window. Then she starts complaining about how that would be destruction of property. REALLY! No one going to care that we broke into the roof of the mall during the zombie apocalypse.

"Well, we aren't."

"Please put Rinoa down before I feed her to zombies," I hiss.

Zidane and Demyx do as they're told. Rinoa slaps my arm as she stomps over to the other side of the crates where Axis is sitting. Sick kid is watching a zombie crash into the side of the storage bin.

"Lift me up," I demand.

"Get Axis and Leon to get you up there, my arms are tired…" Zidane groans as he stumbles over to where Axis is sitting.

I look at Leon and Demyx.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to have my face ripped off by some ninja zombie assassin," Demyx says, looking around. Zidane cringes as he looks at the dead Ultimecia who is now throwing an organ festival with the zombies.

So the two of them lift me up.

"What a stupid zombie…" I hear Axis say.

"Poor thing can't climb…" Rinoa sniffs.

"And that's a bad thing why?"

Leon hands me his gun, which turns out to be a magnum. I steady my aim to shoot at the glass. Actually I can aim anywhere I'd like too, but if I accidentally shoot at a window over on the other side, big problems.

I lower the gun as close to the glass as possible and put my finger on the tri-

"Don't shoot the window, idiot!" Demyx snaps, shaking my foot. "Just hit it with the gun!"

I grab the gun by the shaft and-

"Make sure the safety is on so you don't accidentally shoot yourself… or us," Leon says.

"ANYTHING ELSE?"

"Nope," Demyx smiles, sadistically.

I put the safety on and smash at the window. Spider webs begin to crawl up the window after to or three hits.

"Did you see that zombie?" Axis snickers.

"Why is it hitting the other one?" Rinoa asks.

"Probably knew each other in the life before and he's there to collect his Munny,"

Zidane snorts.

I slam the gun against the window, I watch as glass hurls down at the survivors down below. Without a moment's hesitation, Squall grabs his cousins and darts off into one of the stores. The others scatter into separate directions.

"Well, I can safely say I almost killed Squall and some kid with white hair," I say, looking down at Leon and Demyx.

Rinoa shoots up. She nearly knocks Axis and Zidane off the storage container. "What? You almost killed my boyfriend!" She looks really pissed off.

"…Yeah?"

"What the hell, Rinoa!"

"You didn't right?"

"He did," Axis pipes up. I throw the magnum at his head, and surprisingly he catches it with ease. I was excepting him to fall down into the zombies… Actually thank goodness he caught it.

"…I don't think I did."

"How far is the second level from the window?" Leon asks, dismissing the fact that Rinoa was still talking.

I glance back down into the glass. "About five or six feet…" I tell them. Suddenly I feel like I'm getting taller… Wait! What the fuck! I'm not getting taller! I look down at the two blondes who are raising their arms. I see Demyx grinning shortly before I realize I'm going down.

"AHHHHHHHGHHHH!" I screech as I fall. The scenery is just a huge motion blur. Then my shoulder hits the ground. I think I hear something crack… Plus my arm is now seething with pain. Oh shit! Those assholes! I think I broke my arm- er shoulder!

I hear a loud "THUD" behind me.

"You don't look too good, Axel!" Demyx snorts from above. I think he threw his backpack down first, but I'm not sure.

"I… wonder why…"

Rinoa manages to land on top of me. Probably did that on purpose too, knowing her.

"Get the fuck off me!" I hiss, palming her in the face. She slides off me, and cracks her head on the floor.

"Axel! Look what you did!" Rinoa screams, kicking at me.

I sit up and start yelling at her. "Well, what the fuck did you land on me for?"

"I didn't mean to!" She snaps.

As soon as Leon hits the floor, he goes into a roll. Now that's how it's done.

"I don't care if you didn't mean to! It's not changing the fact that you landed on me in the first place!" Zidane lands on Rinoa.

"Uh… sorry," He laughs, scratching his head nervously.

"Get off, Zidane!"

Then Demyx falls out of the window. "AHHHHHH!" He screams, trashing around.

He hits the ground… hard.

"Ahahh… My… poor back…" He cries, rolling around.

"That even sounded like it hurt," Rinoa winces.

"It hurts a lot more than you think…" He sits up slowly. "It hurts… so much…"

"Quit complaining. At least you didn't break your back."

"Might as well have," Zidane chirps.

"Let me take a look at that," Leon says, wiping his hands on his pants. The others help me take off my sweater and my shirt. Sure enough, my shoulder is all red. Leon puts his hand on my arm, and feels around. Then he pushes thumbs hard at my shoulder, and something snaps back into place.

Demyx cringes.

Leon hands me my shirt and sweatshirt, "You're lucky you just dislocated it."

And how very glad I am that it was just a dislocation. I really don't want to go to the hospital during a zombie outbreak. That's definitely zombie central. All the people that got bitten probably went to the hospital to seek medical help. I hope we never have to go there…

Suddenly the sound of feet shuffling echoes behind us.

Leon picks up his handgun and holds it parallel to his face. At least someone's ready to take out zombies.

We're about to start running, when Rinoa says she hears talking.

"Maybe the zombies can communicate?" Demyx says shaking his head.

"No… it sounds like-"

Cid comes into view. "Nearly gave this old man 'ere a heart attack." The other survivors follow promptly behind him. Rinoa instantly sprints over to Squall. He welcomes her with open arms, but she stops short.

"Kite, why are you wearing a… bra?" Rinoa asks.

Are you kidding me?

Zidane and Demyx go into a fit of laughter.

The green haired boy looks down at his chest. His face lights up red. "Ah… uh… uhm… I… uh… Details, man. Details." He looks up, and seems to realize that everyone is staring at him. He runs into a nearby store.

"That aside," Leon says, sighing.

"Wow, Demyx," Kairi says, "I'm surprised you're still alive. I was pretty sure you'd be one of them by now."

"Wow, Kairi. I can honestly say I was thinking the same thing about you," Demyx smiles, tilting his head to one side.

"Well, the more the merrier," Cid laughs. Kite walks out of the store without the bra on. His face is still red. I mean, why wouldn't it be?

All of us begin to exchange our stories of how we ended up here. Of course most of ours we're similar since we had all come here in groups. That Vexen guy, he's nuts. Absolutely nuts. He says that it's Comsos's "day of reckoning" that they talk about in the Grimoire. He says something about how it's the "infectees" job to wipe out the sinners from Gaia.

"What's the game plan?" Some kid with white- or gray doesn't matter- asks.

"Well, we're waiting for Axis's family, then we're hightailin' it outta here," I reply.

"We don't have much else ta do, kid. Guess we'll stick around. Speakin' of which. Where is the kid?" Cid asks, peering around us.

"Huh? Isn't he-" My group turns around.

Oh shit! Oh no! Shit!

"Axis!" I cry out to the broken window.

Nothing.

He never did jump down with us, did he! Why the fuck didn't I realize sooner?

"Axxxxiiiissss!" I yell again.

Nothing.

"He's probably still on top of the storage bin!" Zidane says, running past the other group of survivors.

"The sinner's have probably gotten to him," Vexen hums.

"They can't even climb!"

"Don't you dare say that."

"It's true. It's the end. For all of us. For you, for me, for the birds, and the bees. Axis may not be in a better place now, but rest assu-" I grab a fistful of Vexen's shirt and throw him into a nearby wall.

"Go spout you're bullshit somewhere else!" I snap. The white haired kid follows behind, as does Demyx, and Squall. Somehow Leon got in front of me, but whatever. As long as we make it to him… and he's not dead, it's all good. I can only hope that he hasn't gotten bitten. Please…

Please let him be okay. Please.

**|With Zexion, Fuu, and Rai|**

**|Zexion's POV|**

Even though it's broad daylight now, it seems like the world is covered in an eerie sheet of darkness. None of us have spoken since the events of the hours before. I had taken the necklace that Rinslet was wearing. I planned on giving it to Sai… or Axis… if they were even alive.

I don't see any point of going to the mall now. I can't face Sai yet… I suppose the three of us could just find our way out of town… We could use the Sorachi Bridge… but it might be a little dangerous. I believe everyone would've been racing out of town. But it's all we can do… for now.

The town looks a bit better than it did a few hours ago… except there are now more zombies. We decide to keep a low profile by staying in one of the hotels. We make sure that the room's completely cleared of zombies and other such nonsense.

"Hope there's food in the refrigerator, man…" Rai says, as I flop down on one of the beds.

I think I've been up for more than twenty-four hours… I don't think it would hurt to get some rest before we go out traveling…

I'm about to shut my eyes when Rai shouts, "Jackpot!"

"Silence," Demands Fuu.

"Well, we hafta eat," Rai smiles, joyfully.

"I'm not so hungry…" I groan, turning over. I keep picturing Rinslet in my head… her blood all over the place… and-

"Zex, you hafta eat. We don't need ya collapsing in the middle of a human genocide," He says, holding out a pack of Oreo's.

I know they won't stop till I eat, so I sit up and take the packet of cookies from him. Fuu takes a seat next to me, as she munches down on some animal crackers. Rai rummages through the night stand.

"What are you looking for?" I ask, staring curiously at the foreigner.

"The remote," He says, as he tosses the Blue Pages onto the floor.

"I hardly think this is the time to be watching television," I yawn.

"The news, man. They hafta have some information about this shit…" He smirks, "Fuu, check in those draws over there…"

Fuu nods.

I finish eating the cookies while the two search for the remote. I stare past the two survivors, out the window. It seems like a normal Monday… The clouds are still high in the sky. Some birds even have the nerve to chirp blissfully even though it might be the end of the world as we know it.

Useless birds…

**End Chapter Seven**

The Pinball Wizard: I probably rewrote the end of this chapter at least a hundred times. We had originally planned in the last chapter to have Reno kill Rinslet, but I figured… nah… I can't do that. And Ultimecia… she got… f'ed up by that Hunter. For all you non-Left-4-Dead fans reading this, the Hunter really does look like a crossbreed of Sasuke and Altair. The stupid thing crawls around and waits until you're completely vulnerable before it jumps your ass! Oh yeah, thank you reviewers. Please do continue reading.

**Next Chapter: What's the Story, Morning Glory?**


	8. What’s the Story, Morning Glory?

**Chapter Eight: What's the Story, Morning Glory?**

_"SUBWAY, EAT FRESH? Fuck that. More like: ZOMBIES, EAT FLESH!"_

**|Zexion's POV|**

"Found it!" Rai cheers, as he holds up the remote.

"Took you long enough," I say, sitting up. I had taken a short nap while they searched for the remote. I'd say it was a pretty euphoric dream- but I would be lying. Whenever I close my eyes…I see her. Dead… and-

"It's not my fault they decided that the best place to put a remote is in the microwave, y'know," He hisses.

"Well stated."

Fuu sits at the edge of the bed Rai's on. She looks eager to see what's going on. Rai presses the power button on the television.

_"-LP ME!" _A woman screams on the television. The undead are piling on top of the woman. She reaches out desperately to the camera. Her hand touches the lens, leaving a smear of crimson red liquid on the camera. A pair of feet shuffles beside her. The zombie kneels down and-

Rai changes the channel.

A man in a helicopter reads from a clipboard that has many papers in it. _"There are have been many reports of the bio-terrorism attack from Helix. Experts on the matter advise for those who have not been bitten to kill anyone or thing that may have been. Once infected these "Infectees" will not hesitate to attack once they have turned. Further reports have indica-"_

"Bio-terrorism from Helix?" Rai smirks.

"Impossible," Fuu shakes her head.

I almost forgot that they are immigrants from Helix. It makes no sense… What reason would Helix have for attacking us? We are barely a threat to anyone. If anything, I suspect those Turks are behind this… Not necessarily just the Turks. The whole Shin-Ra corporation, as a matter of fact. They have been looking for the cure to Geostigma… They announced their breakthrough last weekend.

"They're just lookin' for scapegoats, y'know," Rai growls.

"Everyone's in a panic," I explain to him, "I'm sure your nation has nothing to do with it… People tend to think nonsense when they are about to get eaten by flesh eating-" A familiar silver headed woman comes to my mind so immediately grow quiet.

Rai turns off the television. He's obviously pissed off.

"What're we gonna do?" He sighs, flopping back onto the bed.

"Sleep," Fuu says.

"Ahh, great idea Fuu…" He rolls over.

Fuu glances over at me. "You too."

"I already took a nap. I'll be a look out…" I stride over to the love seat by the window. "Bed's all yours."

"Thank you…" A faint smile becomes present on her face.

"Yeah…"

I lean against my elbow and stare out the window once more. I can't help but wonder what everyone else is doing… I hope they're all alive…

|With Abigail, Riku, and Rikku|

**|Abby's POV|**

"The tram! Get in the tram!" Riku says, as he pulls Rikku towards the small tram car.

"G-Guys… I don't think that's a good idea…" I say. But of course, no one listens to me.

As we are about to enter the tram, I hear a faint sobbing coming from within. Is someone alive in there? If they are, they're making an awful lot of noise…

"Someone's in there…" Rikku says.

"Yeah, sounds like a woman…" Riku nods.

"Y-you t-think she's…she's in-infected?" I stammer.

"Only one way to find out…" The blonde headed young adult says as she and Riku pry the doors apart. I watch them hesitantly, not sure what to do. I feel like I'm going to cry at any moment. I've never been too fond of horror movies… and this isn't helping one bit… One of those…things could jump out at us any moment…and I'm too weak to fend them off…

"Abby, quit standing around and come on," Rikku snaps.

"Oh…uh…uhm… sorry…" I say apologetically.

Surprisingly there are no zombies on the tram. Thank goodness, too. I'm not sure how that would've gone if there were. Though… the crying does get louder. However there is a smear of blood on the floor leading to the next car. The windows are broken and there's glass fragments all over the floor.

"H-Hello?" I call out.

"Is somebody there?" Rikku shouts, as she walks towards the other end of the tram.

This doesn't seem right…

"Hey! There's someone right there!" Rikku says. I peer around Riku. A woman with long white hair, who is dangerously close to being naked, sits on the floor crying. Her flesh seems a bit… not rotten… but different…

"Hey," Rikku whispers walking toward the woman. She's merely a few feet away from the crying woman. "Are you-"

Riku kicks at a can of soda.

Suddenly the woman's head snaps up at us to reveal two infuriated golden yellow eyes. She starts crying louder as she stands up. Instinctively I start backing away towards the door. I'm not sure how to properly explain this… but the woman begins throwing a tantrum.

"What's her damage?" Riku smirks.

Then I notice them. Her fingers are large claws, probably bigger then her entire body.

"Oh…shit…" I say, stepping backwards.

"Listen, ma'am. We're not here to hurt-"

The woman lifts her clawed hand up and swipes at the blonde. Rikku starts screaming bloody murder, as do I. Riku says "What the fuck." The woman doesn't stop with the simple satisfaction of knowing that she's just given the prettiest girl in our school permanent scars.

She begins to trash at the girl. Rikku topples over and falls into one of the seats. She squirms around, but still covers her face. The crazed woman reminds me of Edward Scissor Hands when he's grooming the bushes. Except, there aren't remnants of the bush flying into the air… Blood is.

Rikku lies limp. The woman looks for the next closest person. Her eyes lock with mine for a brief moment.

_Crap._

I run.

Oh my Cosmos. I'm going to die. I really am.

I hop over the steps of the tram. I'm crying because I know that this is the end.

The woman's shrills fill the air as she chases after the two of us. Riku's holding my hand, pulling me forward so I don't stop running.

"C'mon, Abby!" Riku yells, speeding up.

Then I smack against the concrete. Of course I would trip! I feel my hand slip out of Riku's grip. He stops for a brief moment. He probably senses that he doesn't have time to help me up. I watch in tears as he disappears into the distance. I don't blame him; I would've done the same thing.

**|With Saikoro, Marluxia, and Mr. Huston (Luxord)|**

**|Sai's POV|**

Everything around me is like a massive blur. How long have we been running? I feel like I'm gonna collapse at any moment. But we both know I'm not going to let that happen. Especially when I might become that thing's punching bag… Or worse…target practice…

"Over there!" Mr. Huston says as we round the corner. He points over at the west end exit.

"We can't leave with them still chasing us!" I panic.

Suddenly, someone pulls on my arm. I turn around to fight whoever it is off, but I notice that it's just Marluxia. He throws me into the alleyway by the monkey cages. I slam into the wall, since I lose my footing. He could've at least told me the game plan…

Mr. Huston and Marluxia crouch down beside me. Both of them are breathing heavily…and in my face too. Ugh! Who the hell had a beef wrap supreme from Taco Bell and coffee? Gross!

We watch in silence as the two monsters stampede past the alleyway without giving it a second glance. To make sure that they weren't actually tricking us, we wait there for a few moments.

Something wet drips down on my arm. I look down to see a glob of saliva on Abby's sweatshirt.

"Mars… will you please stop drooling on me?"

"I'm not drooling. Let alone on you."

"Then who is…?" I glance up just in time to see a zombie try to take a chunk of my arm. I frantically scramble out of the way and the zombie trips over it's foot and lands on pile of trash. Marluxia and Mr. Huston jump up, alarmed.

The zombie, unable to bring itself back to it's feet, trashes around in the trash. It snaps violently at the black trash bag.

"It… isn't the only one…" Marluxia says tapping my shoulder, and pointing his finger past the retarded zombie.

Just great… A horde of flesh eating humans are closing in on us.

"Go," Mr. Huston says ushering back the way we came.

"But…" I protest.

"Do you fancy being eaten by one of those things?" He asks.

"Well it's definitely better than having my face punched in…" I smirk.

"Detention."

"But we're not even in school!"

"Well, I'll be sure to be your new teacher in your brand new school when we escape this madness."

"C'mon, you two! We have to move!" Marluxia says making a break for the alleyway nearby.

I'll die later, I guess.

End Chapter Eight

The Pinball Wizard: Okay, before you get all snappy with me and ask, "Why the hell's it so short?", know this. We went brain dead. Actually, we had a minor case of writer's block for the beginning of the chapter. We tried to stretch it out as much as we could, but we couldn't think of how to do so without just rambling on. Then if we put in the others, it would interfere with the next chapter, y'know? Ugh, and I forgot to mention that Luneth from last chapter is not an OC. He's the main character of Final Fantasy III. Thank you lovely reviewers.

P.S. Rikku got…PWNED by the Witch.

**Next Chapter: Why, Things are Getting so Strange**


	9. Why, Things are Getting so Strange

**Chapter Nine: Why, Things are Getting so Strange**

_"STOP! ZOMBIES! AHEAD!"_

**|Abigail's POV|**

I can't say I'm not afraid of dying. Because I really am. I knew we shouldn't of gone into that stupid tram. No one ever listens to what Abby says even though she's right most of the time. If only I'd been a little bit more cautious. If only I told them off and refused to go inside.

_"C'mon."_

I can't. I'm dead.

_"No. No you're not."_

That… woman claw monster thing is about to kill me. So yes. Yes I am.

_"Get the fuck up!"_

No!

_"Then I'll just have to pick you up then."_

You're pretty funny for my conscience.

_"I'm not your damned conscience!"_

Wow. You're in even more denial then I am.

_"OPEN YOU DAMN EYES, GIRL!"_

My eyes flash open. I realize that I'm being carried through the wreckage of Switch Blue. The woman's shrills still fill the morning air.

I look up at my savior. He's quiet tall, I can tell that much. He's a teenager or an adult, judging by this complexion. His hair is similar to that of Saikoro's, except his is jet black. A few pieces of hair look like they won't stay down. I can't tell what color his eyes are, but I've managed to make out that they're some kind of blue. He's also wearing some kind striped or plaid jacket that makes my skin feel all itchy.

He says something in a different language. It sounds Albhed, but I could be wrong.

"Chris!" He shouts into the air. He glances behind us. "Fuck! Where the hell is he?" He sets me on the ground. He whips out some kind of handgun and aims at the crazed woman.

She's closing in on us.

A gunshot goes off and I watch as the woman's head explodes. Blood spatters on some nearby posters of that teen idol Kuja.

**(A/N: Achievement Unlocked: Cr0wnd 30GP)**

"He always comes through last minute," The boy smiles sheepishly.

He gazes down at me. "Hey, are you all right?" He asks.

I stare up at him in awe. He's gorgeous… Wow…

"Yo!" He says waving his hand in front of me, "Someone in there?"

"Uh…erm…uh…" I stammer, unsure of what to say to my savior.

"Eh…" He shrugs.

"Abby!" I hear Riku yell. I turn around to see a very shaken up Riku followed by an older man. The man is very built. Like steroids built. He has short black, maybe dark brown, hair that's gelled up in the front. His eyes are a plain brown. He's dressed in some sort of dark blue tuxedo/uniform that has the initials S.R.C. in white running across the front. He's carrying a sniper rifle of some sort.

Riku bends down next to me and hugs me. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Yeah, me too…" I tell him. But I'm talking about myself being okay. At least he still had the chance to get away. He wasn't about to get ripped to shreds by that whatever that woman was.

"That was a close one," The older man says patting the teenager or young adult on the shoulder. The two of them don't look even the slightest like relatives. But the older man is looking at the boy like he's his father.

"I shouldn't of run out there like that," The boy says apologetically.

"Yeah, you shouldn't of. You know how pissed off your father gets. If you die, then my mi-" He stops talking and turns his attention to us. "You two are lucky we found you when we did… Especially you," He points at me.

"Ah, yes. Thank you…" I nod.

"I'm Chris Redfield," The older man smiles.

"I-I'm Abigail," I say nervously.

"Riku Dawnheights," Riku nods his head to the older man. He gets to his feet, then extends his hand out to me. I take his hand, and he pulls me to my feet. All our eyes are on the other boy who is now shifting through a newspaper stand.

"Blue," Chris elbows the boy in the side.

The boy jumps up and looks from Chris, to Riku, to me. "Oh, I'm Ringo Blue Sosu…" He says quickly, then returns to excavating the newspaper stand.

"Don't mind him, he's a bi-polar," Chris sighs, shaking his head.

Bi-polar? Does that mean if we piss him off in the slightest way, he'll snap and then attempt to kill us? Just the thought of that sends shivers through my spine.

"Er…" Riku and I exchange nervous glances.

Chris seems to sense our worry. "Don't worry. We're not going to kill you or anything."

"…Hey…" Ringo Blue says suddenly. He reaches over the counter of the stand.

"What?" We ask in unison.

"Girl Scout Cookies," He smiles as he holds up a box of golden flower shaped sugar cookies.

"…" Chris shakes his head. "You are quiet a handful, Blue."

"And I shall continue to be until you start calling me by my full name," He attacks the box of cookies.

A very strange pair we've stumbled upon, yes?

**|With Saikoro, Marluxia, and Luxord|**

**|Sai's POV|**

After barely managing to escape the zombie horde, we found ourselves in a tree house. They kept bugs and exotic plants in here, along with some birds. It looks very similar to a rain forest. The heat isn't helping the fact that I'm still wearing Abby's sweatshirt.

Inside there is a single body. Dead, of course.

"That was a close one…" I mumble, trying to catch my breath. The other two sat across from me searching though the numerous desks and lockers in the room.

"I found a rifle of some sort," Marluxia announces holding up the gun. "There's some ammo in the locker too."

"We've got a medical kit and some tranquilizers over here," Mr. Huston adds. He shows us the small white box of medical supplies and numerous colored darts.

"Keep searching for something useful," Marluxia tells us.

I rummage through a nearby desk. Sadly all I find are useless magazines, some charts on the wildlife in here, and four keys reading: Elephant Stage, Lion's Den, Monkey Cages, and Supply Room.

I grab the keys and stuff them into my pocket. You never know when we might run into a locked door that needs opening.

"Handgun," Mr. H smiles.

"Of course I wouldn't find anything…" I sigh.

"Better luck next time," Marluxia pats me on the shoulder. My entire arm begins to seethe with pain. He looks at me perplexed.

"Ow…" I forgot about the road burn on my arm. If I show them, they'll think that I've been bitten. I don't have Abby to vouch for me… and without her it would be a very difficult situation to get out of.

"Are you okay?" Marluxia asks, retreating his hand from my injured arm.

"Yeah," I lie, "You just caught me off-guard is all."

"Oh."

"Uhhhhnnn…"

"Stop making impersonations of zombies, Sai," Marluxia snaps as we are crowd around Mr. Huston to checkout the layout of the park. I just want to get the hell out the zoo.

"What're you talking about?" I protest, "Why the hell would I want to act like one of those-"

"Move!" Huston screams, grabbing my arm.

"Ow! What's wr-"

Zombie. Dead guy on floor wasn't actually "dead" if you catch my drift.

Marluxia manages to barely scramble out of the way.

"Kill it!" I scream.

Marluxia lifts up the rifle and aims it at the undead's head, and pulls the trigger.

"You missed!" I panic.

"Oh, shut up!" He growls, "It's my first time shooting a gun!"

"That comes as a surprise!"

"Here, you shoot it."

"Chances are that I'll probably shoot you in the leg by accident. No thanks."

Out of the corner of my eye I see the zombie fall to the ground limp. Blood leaks out of it's head and onto the floor. Lucky Mr. Huston got it when he did, because it was pretty close to biting off Mars's arm.

"We should be getting out of here," Mr. Huston says turning his back to us. He doesn't even mention about our stupidity and how close we came to being apart of undead army.

Well, I think it's about time we get to the mall. Everybody's waiting for us… hopefully not ready to eat us alive.

**|With the Highwinds, Luneth, Axel, Leon, Zidane, and Rinoa|**

**|Axel's POV|**

Gone.

That's all I can think when we found out that Axis wasn't on top of the storage bin.

"He's not here, Axel," Leon says, a hint of sadness present in voice.

"Yeah," I growl, "I know that much."

"You think he's…" Zidane trails off, looking around at all of us nervously.

"Dead?" Demyx finishes the sentence for the young boy.

"No," I shake my head, "We haven't been gone long enough for him to transform into one of those things if he was bitten."

"Maybe that one thing got him?" Rinoa suggests.

The four of us who had been outside look over at the corpse of Ultimecia. All of us, except Leon, cringe. Just thinking about how it clawed her face off almost makes tears come to my eyes…

"She's still there though," Leon says.

"He's apart of the sinners now…" Vexen snickers.

"Shut up with your bullshit already," Kite snaps.

"It's not "bullshit"," Vexen makes air quotes, "It's law. It's Cosmos's law."

"Law, my ass," Kite stomps his foot, "You've been being an asshole to us ever since we rescued you, dickhead."

"An asshole to you all by preaching my beliefs?" He raises an eyebrow to the green haired boy. The two of them are standing dangerously close to one another. "Tell me, Kite was it? What do you believe in?"

"I don't believe that we turn into fucking zombies because we've done a few things wrong!" He sneers.

"Typical, of a non-believer," Vexen smirks.

"Typical? What the fuck did that baby do!" He looks like he's on the verge of tears. "It hasn't done anything! It's never going to have the chance to do anything!"

"Prevention," The older man smiles cynically. I just wanna knock that smug grin off of his face.

Kairi shakes her head in disgust. "How can you even say something like that?"

"Prevention?" Kite shoves the man away from him.

"Kite!" Squall yells, reaching out for him.

Kite pushes Squall away from him.

"That mother and her baby died because of you!"

So that's what this is about.

"What does it matter? Did you even know them?"

I turn away from the two of them before things get out of hand. Sometimes I really don't understand people… Only sometimes though…

"Axel," I hear Yuffie say. I glance over at the self-proclaimed ninja girl. She smiles brightly at me like Kite and that other guy don't exist. "I'm sure Axis is alright. He probably went to go find another way in."

"Yuf, I sure hope that's the case," I say.

"Uh-huh!" She giggles.

"We need to move," Leon declares. I think he's our "leader" since he's the only one with any real common sense and knows how to handle a gun- or lots of guns since he's a government agent. Thank you, whoever, for giving us Leon S. Kennedy. Now just let us find Axis, and get out of here without any more…casualties.

**|With Zexion, Rai, and Fuu|**

**|Zexion's POV|**

_"Zexion!" _I hear a faint voice from the "outside" say. In my dream an earthquake starts to occur. I figure someone is shaking me. _"Zexion, wake up!"_

I open my eyes to see Fuu towering over me. Fear is present on her face. "Ughnn… W-What?" I groan as I sit up. I wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"We have to move, y'know?" Rai's voice quakes. He rips the sheets off of the bed that he'd been lying on hours before. What on Gaia is he doing with those sheets?

Just then the clattering of the front door echoes the room. I nearly knock Fuu over as I scramble out of bed.

"Fuu, help me push this dresser in front of the door!" I yell. I shove the television onto the floor without a second thought. It breaks into pieces, and I would've cared more if I weren't so set on surviving.

With much effort the two of us manage to push the antique wooden in front of the door. I lean over the dresser and slide open the peep hole.

"Oh…"

Zombies. Not just one of two. Probably the whole hotel population itself crowds around the outside of the door. The zombies are just throwing their animated bodies into the door. I'm quiet glad they cannot open doors, or we'd have a serious problem. Hey… I think that's my…oh crap… that's my science teacher!

"I don't know how long that thing will hold up," I tell Rai, who is tying the bed sheets together with tight knots.

If it weren't for my suggestion of sleeping on the second floor, rather than the third or first, we'd probably be on the floor giving our organs and flesh to the zombie horde.

I grab whatever food and drinks are left in the refrigerator and stuff them into my backpack. Fuu and I watch anxiously as Rai attempts to make a rope out of the bed sheets.

"This long enough, yo?" Rai asks.

"Yes, but is it tight enough?" I ask.

"Seems like it, y'know?"

"Now to break the window…" Fuu says in her monotone voice as she points at the large glass window.

"Yeah, how are-"

Rai picks up the chair I had been sitting on a few hours earlier and tosses it through the window with ease. I must say I'm rather impressed. I was thinking more along the lines of throwing the already-irreversibly-damaged television at it.

The three of us glance down at the ground below where glass fragments now litter the parking lot below. There are about five or so zombies lurking in the lot.

"Dispose," She smirks lifting her pistol into the air. She aims it at a woman who looks no older than thirty. Part of her right arm is missing, and clumps of blood splash to the floor next to her. She doesn't have rotting flesh like the other zombies, though.

Fuu shoots and hits the woman in the shoulder. The zombie turns it's attention from lolling around to us.

Then she sprints. The fucking zombie sprints! I thought they were supposed to be slow! What is with this one!

"WHY! Why did you shoot me?" The female zombie screams. Turns out she isn't a zombie after all… Who would've guessed?

"Oops…" Fuu smirks.

"She looks like a zombie, y'know?" Rai cringes as the woman claws at the window below.

"What I want to know is how is she still alive?" I ask no one in particular.

"She is missing part of her arm…" Fuu shakes her head.

"Take out the other ones around her," I demand.

Fuu manages to shoot two out of the four (possibly five) zombies in the head. One she shoots in the leg causing it to topple over. The second one she hits in the neck. When she does finally manage to take out the other two zombies, she grins.

Now the only thing in the way of our escape is the woman, who is the fine line of turning into one of the undead. Though I'm pretty sure she should already be dead due to blood loss…

"What is she, a zombie?" Rai asks, "Maybe she's a special one, y'know?"

"Let's hope that there are no "special" zombies." Oh. Wait. Never mind. That one monster that attacked us last night with the rocket launcher was a special zombie. So was that one that was in need of a serious trim of the nails.

The clattering of the door reminds us once more that we are about to possibly be eaten alive by the entire Hotel horde.

"We can't shoot her…" I sigh.

"Already did…" Fuu reminds me.

Rai leans over the edge of the window. "Yo, ma'am!"

"What!" The woman screeches, glaring up at us. Her eyes are normal… Guess she isn't a zombie after all…

"Can you go stand over there?" Rai asks, "Y'know, so we can be sure that you're not gonna eat us?"

Leave it to Rai to get right to the point.

"Why should I listen to you after you… you shot me!"

Fuu shifts around awkwardly.

"Listen, ma'am. You were missin' half your arm in the first place, y'know. You shouldn't be wanderin' around lookin' like a zombie."

"You shouldn't be shooting people in the first place!" She cries.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed… We're in the middle of a zombie infection."

The woman stomps her foot against the ground like a toddler throwing a tantrum. "And?"

"Listen, ma'am. You can move there to that lamp post and we won't have to shoot you, y'know?" Rai hisses.

"Stupid Tribelle teenagers…" The woman sniffs as she sulks over to the light post where a car has taken root.

Rai throws the end of the bed rope out of the window, "Who's goin' down first?" He asks as he ties it to the end of the bed.

"You should," I say. The Helixian immigrants raise an eyebrow to me. "Only because you are the heaviest one here, and if the rope happens to break we can hold it so you don't fall and break something."

"Just make sure you keep an eye on her, y'know?" Rai nods his head in the direction of the half zombie half-human woman. She's kicking at the lamppost muttering curses.

Rai gives us a quick nod shortly before he disappears down the bed rope. The bed the sheets are tied to barely moves. He quickly pulls out his handgun and takes out any zombie who may have heard all the commotion.

The woman is now watching us- more like watching Rai.

"You go next," I tell Fuu.

She nods her head, and without a moments hesitation she slides down the sheets. As soon as she hits the ground, she whips out her pistol. The two of them signal to me that it's safe to come down.

I glance over at the woman and immediately notice that she has fallen on the ground, particularly in someone's blood. I'd better hurry up before she gets up and tries to eat us.

I shimmy down the bed rope. One thing I am afraid of…is heights. I give a sigh of relief once I'm almost halfway down. I make it down with almost no problems… Until the rope snaps that is.

"Ahh!" I scream as I plunge to the ground below.

My face is just mere inches from the ground, when I notice that Rai's holding a fistful of my shirt, and Fuu is grasping onto my arm.

"Close one, yeah?" Rai snickers, as the two of them put me on my feet. I really thought I was going to crush Fuu… I wonder what Rai would say to that…? "You crushed Fuu…y'know?"

I look over at the woman. She's still down. I don't know how long it takes to "turn" into one of them, but I'm certainly not going to wait around and find out.

"Look over there!" Rai exclaims pointing at one of those white vans that electricians and plumbers use on a daily basis. I believe they are called RAM 3500, but I can't recall if that's the name for sure at this moment.

The doors of the "pedophile van", as Sai and Axel refer to them, are wide open. A man lies next to the car clutching the keys.

I open the back of the van to check for zombies. None.

Lucky us.

Rai snatches the keys from the body and hops into the passenger side of the van while I slide all the electrical equipment out onto the pavement. I make sure the doors are securely shut once I climb in.

Fuu jumps into the driver's seat, where Rai hands her the keys.

"Now it's time for-"

Suddenly the woman that Fuu had shot jumps at the windshield.

"WHOA!" I scream. I immediately notice that woman's skin has become crimson instead of the usual rotting skin look.

"Fuu! DRIVE!" Rai panics.

Fuu sends the car into a three sixty. I lose my balance and smash into the floor of the van. And this is why we wear seat belts.

"STOP!" Rai screams, "You're making me dizzy, y'know!"

"Who cares! Get her off the damn windshield!" I watch as the ceiling becomes nothing but a black blur.

"Fuck this!" Rai yells, "Stop the car!"

The car comes to a screeching halt. I hear a door open, a gunshot, another gunshot, blood hits the window, then the door closes and Rai's back in his seat.

The windshield wipers screech as they attempt to get the blood off of the window.

"Now," Rai announces once we finally start moving, "it's time for a trip to the gas station…"

Oh, c'mon! I think Fuu just ran over a zombie…

I lie on the cold hard floor of the van. I don't think it would hurt to close my eyes for a little bit. Besides… I don't think the Helixian immigrants would be too please if I threw up all over the back, then have to drive out of town all while smelling the stench of my vomit.

**|With Saikoro, Marluxia, and Luxord|**

**|Sai's POV|**

"Why are we going through the swamp part of the zoo, again?" I ask my English teacher as we trod across the wooden paneling. If I thought this place looked fucking scary during the night, I must've been on some serious Meth or something. It's broad daylight, but just knowing that there could possibly be a zombie lurking in the nearby brush…waiting…watching…it sends shivers through my spines. This would be the worst place to be ambushed at.

"There's an exit across the swamp," Mr. Huston tells us, "We can probably get out of here with little to no effort if we use this way."

I gaze across the swamp. The wooden bridge that normally stretches from point A, where we are, to point B is completely destroyed. The pieces of wood float about the filthy green water. Oh shit. Is that blood? Oh shit! It is! Fuck this idea.

"Fuck that," I shake my head in disapproval, "That's like a death-wish calling."

"I agree," Marluxia bobs his head in agreement.

"Well, do you two fancy going back the way we came?" Mr. Huston smirks. He crosses his arms and stares at us impatiently.

I dunno. I survived a whole bunch of near death experiences last night and this morning… I don't think I want to die now. I mean…it'd be a total waste of time and effort. I know my luck's bound to run out eventually. No person is that lucky…and unlucky at the same time. No way.

"I dunno…" I shrug, "I can't say I want to risk my life crossing that," I point at the swamp, "either."

"Mr. Oracle, if you're just to complain about it, then go back the way we came and sh-"

"That deaf, dumb, blind kid, sure plays a mean pinball."

"He's a pinball wizard, there's got to be a twist," I sing along to the song. I love this song!

Wait a second! My cell phone is ringing! How is that even possible? Should a cellular device even be able to work during a large-scale zombie infestation?

I fumble around in my pocket for my phone. I stare at the outer flip of my phone blankly. I should've been glad that we learned that we can text/call places…but I had a serious mystery on my hands.

"How am I…texting myself?"

**End Chapter Nine**

The Pinball Wizard: Awesomeness, eh? No? (Sad face) Anyway, thank you all you lovely reviewers. Remember I write these all in advanced so while you're reading this chapter, I'm probably writing chapter eighteen or nineteen. Yeah… Oh, yeah the A/N above…only people who've played the xbox360 and Left 4 Dead will get it…haha… The woman who killed Rikku is known as a Witch from Left 4 Dead. Next chapter is more of Boss-Fight chapter than the other chapters. I noticed the lack of zombies in the recent chapters…so…I'll try to get in those flesh eating undead a lot more.

Mmrgh. I've been searching for the tenth volume of Gin Tama for about a good three weeks. I've been to almost every bookstore within a twenty to thirty mile radius. And none of them fucking have it! Has everyone decided all of sudden that "Hey, let's go get Gin Tama volume 10 so Lance can't have it! (Insert evil laugh here)". I should go ahead and order it online…

**Next Chapter: Hero Closet**


	10. Hero Closet

**Chapter Ten: Hero Closet**

_"Those who throw items at the crocodiles will be asked to retrieve them."_

**|Sai's POV|**

"Sai, what's wrong?" Marluxia asks as I stare down at my cell phone all while trying to unravel this brand new mystery. How the hell could I have possibly sent myself a message approximately a minute ago if I was talking to Mr. Huston?

"Somehow I sent myself a text message," I reply. It's a demon phone, I tell you! Straight out of those books by Stephen King! AHHHHH! Run for your lives!

I really have to stop doing that…

"Well don't just stare at the thing," Mr. Huston snaps, "Read what it says."

I flip open my cell phone and hit the enter button to view the mysterious message. Maybe my future self is going to warn me to not go through the swamp? Or like…tell me that it's time to wake up because I'm going to be late for school if I don't?

_HELP! STUCK 1N A TRE3 SURroundeD By Z0mbies Halycon malL 3asT Exit_

_-AxiS_

Someone had a little trouble texting…

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream, causing the other two to jump.

"What?" They ask in unison, "What's wrong?"

"Axis! Axis is alive!" I yell. I don't tell them that he's stuck in a tree at the mall. Talk about fail! He's even managed to get himself surrounded by zombies. Why the hell would you climb into a tree-a tree- during a human genocide? Where the hell is Axel? Wasn't he with my brother when all this shit started happening? Has he become part of the zombie population? And where's Rinslet and Zexion? I wonder if they're already at the mall?

Ugh! Dammit!

If we can manage to get to the mall without using any ammo…we might just be able to save my brother. Now watch, there's gonna be a horde of zombies on the other side of the swamp. I don't have much of a choice now if I want to rescue my brother.

"That's great," Marluxia smiles slightly, "Where is he?"

"Uh…" I hesitate, "at the mall, yeah…" Honestly I don't think they'll want to go even a mile near the mall if they know that its run over by a bunch of blood thirsty zombies… I don't think I would go if Axis weren't related to me.

I smile as I send my brother a text message telling him that I'll be right there. Just as I hit the enter button, I notice the color drain from Marluxia's face.

"Mars, what's up? You look a little pale…" I say.

"T-There's…something in the water…" His voice quakes. He extends his arm out to point at the swamp.

I turn around. Ripples break the stillness of the swamp. I can see a few air bubbles rising to the surface. Oh shit no! Can zombies swim! No one ever told me this shit!

Suddenly, the water parts as a blackish brown blur lunges at us. Whatever it is knocks into the wooden paneling causing the whole port to shake. I lose my balance and hit into the only remaining piece of wooden railing.

"NO!" I scream as my cell phone slips from my hand. I watch helplessly as it plunges into the dark murky swamp water. "Axis!"

…Oh…heh…I can't believe I just called my cell phone Axis… Oh fuck! There go the keys!

"Sai! Move!" Mars shouts reaching his hand out for me.

At that moment, as I'm reaching for his hand, I realize that blackish brown blur isn't just your average run-of-the-mill zombie… It's a crocodile…an infected crocodile at that…

I scramble towards Marluxia and firmly grab his hand just as the crocodile starts to charge at us once more. It just barely misses my leg, but does manage to destroy more than half of the remaining wooden planks.

"That's a fucking crocodile!" I scream.

"Noooo…" Marluxia rolls his eyes as the three of us retreat to the door we'd come through only moments before, "What gave you that idea?"

Mr. Huston reaches for the doorknob. He stops abruptly and holds his hand up to silence us. "Do you hear that?" He asks.

"Hear, what? All I hear is the trashing of a sixteen foot crocodile!" I yell angrily. I almost just got fucking eaten! What the fuck!

"No! Not that!" He snaps, "Listen."

I stomp past the two and lean over to press my head against the door.

"Uhhnnnnnnn…" The groaning of the undead… just great.

This shit is so not fucking fair. Now it's fight the horde of zombies or the giant crocodile who has the thirst for the next thing on the food chain- us! Is life really trying to off me off that badly?

"H-Hey! What are you d-doing!" I hear Marluxia protest. I turn around just in time to see Mr. Huston shove my pink haired friend into the water.

I watch in horror as he disappears beneath the green water.

"MARS!" I scream, running over to the edge of the broken walkway.

No.

NO! Not Marluxia! Why! What the fuck!

At that very moment, Marluxia's gurgled cries pierce the air. I watch in horror as the crocodile clinges to my friend's arm. It's teeth stained with the red of his blood. As he screams and trashes around, blood leaks from the sides of his mouth. But it's all over in an instant. It drags him back under the green surface. Red mixes with the green…and silence.

"I suggest we use this time to get across the water while that things busy with your friend…" I hear Mr. Huston say.

"You asshole!" I scream, turning around to face my English teacher. "You fucking killed him!"

A sly grin appears on the man's face. "Would you rather it have been you?"

"Bitch!" I start to rush him, but he holds out the pistol he had found while were in the tree house. I immediately stop.

How the hell…could he do that…? To someone younger than him… To…my friend… He didn't just… He did… Just a minute ago…we were all laughing…and fighting… What is with this day?

"C'mon now, Mr. Oracle," He laughs, "Don't let his death be in vain."

And this is exactly why I hate people with British accents.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I feel a single tear roll down my face. I quickly wipe it away with the sleeve of Abby's sweatshirt.

"Get in the water, Mr. Oracle," Huston says, ushering me towards the water. He waves the pistol around like it isn't loaded. I hope the bitch shoots himself in the leg. I really do. He deserves it. No, what he really deserves is to be eaten by a bunch of bloodthirsty zombie ducks.

"Hell no!" I yell.

"I never liked you as a student," Mr. Huston says, still grinning. He holds the gun up to me, and I do probably the most smartest thing I could've ever done in my life. Just before he pulls the trigger I hop into the nearby brush. "Oh, hide and seek, eh? I guess I've got time for that."

You won't have anytime on your hands when I'm done with you…

The area of brush is confined to a small amount of space, so I need to think of a decent strategy that I can use it to my advantage.

He's gonna find me quickly since Abby's sweatshirt sticks out like a white flower in a sea of black flowers. …Bingo! I've got it!

I hastily take off Abby's sweatshirt and hang it on a branch where I know Mr. Huston will immediately check. He's probably going to use me as bait for zombies later if he does manage to find me and foil my plan. This is so…second grade.

I crawl up into the same tree (EH! SPIDER!) and watch as my English teacher approaches. He walks with heavy, unequal stride. "Oh, Mr. Oracle…" He says as he sees part of Abby's sweatshirt sticking out.

He's right up on the tree when he holds his pistol up the non-existing victim. He shoots. "Idiot, child," He grumbles as he rounds the corner of the tree. At that point I swing down, landing just behind him.

"Yeah," I say. He jumps up a little, "And this is for my friend, asshole!" I deliver a hard punch to his cheek as he turns around. I obviously caught him off-guard, because he stumbles to the ground.

I leap on top of my soon to be "non-existent" English teacher, and pound on him. I quickly disarm him of the gun. I punch him square in the nose, causing mass amounts of blood to trickle out of it. I think I hear something break too. Ah, well.

When I'm done with him, I stagger away from the motionless body. Now I know how people feel when one of the people that they care about gets murdered or whatever. When they see that person that raped their daughter or killed their husband…it's like a whole new them comes into play. They become capable of things they wouldn't normally consider. Hate. Rage… Or in my case murder…

I lean against a nearby tree. They say…men don't cry. So does that make me a little boy or girl? I'm all alone now… Now I know…you can't trust anyone during a human genocide… obviously not even your own damn teachers. But I can't give up hope… I have to save my brother, find my sister, and get the fuck out of here.

But first…I have to deal with a bigger problem.

Yay, zombie crocodile.

**|With Axel and Co.|**

**-Axel's POV-**

After we'd failed at finding Axis, we retreated back into the mall. All of us had come to an agreement that if Axis or his family did not show up here in the next hour we would leave town without them. Course I'm against it, but honestly… I don't want to die. It would be a waste if I died after Leon saved me back there. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to stay behind with me and wait a while.

"I'm sorry," Rinoa says as she stop abruptly. I nearly crash into her for the fifth time.

"Will you stop freaking stopping?" I hiss at her.

We are currently running to the other side of the mall. The only way out of the city is this little bridge-maybe not little, but still, called Sorachi Bridge. We're trying to get as close as possible to the bridge so we can make a run for it.

"But we've been running all day," She groans.

"That ain't the way ta be actin' durin' a Helix bio-terrorism act!" Cid protests. He nearly spits out his cigarette.

"But I'm exhausted…" Rinoa pants.

"And he's a gym teacher, duh," Kite says as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, Kite," Rinoa and Cid snap at the kid. Kite frowns, then rolls his eyes. He mumbles something under his breath shortly before going to stand over by Yuffie.

"No," Leon, the voice of reason, says, "We should take sometime to rest. We might not have much time to rest after this…the bridge will be crawling with zombies…"

"If you say so," Cid smirks. Doesn't seem to be pleased with this at all.

I guess Leon is right, though. It could be a real problem if we couldn't run when we might really need to. Imagine that. Surrounded by eighty zombies and just when you're about to run…guess what? Leg cramps.

"Yeah, that could be a bitch…" Kite snickers.

"Did I say that aloud?"

"Yeah."

"Not again…"

I watch as Kite sits on the edge of the fountain next to Yuffie and Luneth. Squall sits on the opposite side of them next to his girlfriend. Demyx takes off his shoes and puts his feet in the fountain. Cid joins Leon and Zidane who sit on a nearby bench. Vexen sits away from everyone.

I decide to go sit near Yuffie and Luneth.

"Hey," Kite says as soon as I sit down. He points over at Metro Mart. Inside is a single zombie lurking behind the cash register. "Look."

"…What's it doing?" Yuffie asks.

"Busy being a dead cashier," Kite says, apparently trying his hardest not to laugh. "Serving the undead since November 2009."

Our small group bursts out laughing. Axis probably would've said the same thing if he were here. Imagine he's in some tree… Ah, that would be something…

"Speaking of zombie cashiers…" Luneth trails off for a moment, "I'm famished. Tired. And I want some coffee."

"Good luck with that… Neth," Yuffie and Kite say in unison.

"I don't know why a zombie cashier reminds you of coffee…" Demyx adds.

"No one was talking to you, Demitri," Luneth snaps.

"It's not Demitri!" Demyx complains, "It's Demyx!"

"Oh, what-the-hell-ever," Luneth rolls his eyes, "Anyway, I think we all could use some caffeine…or energy drinks…"

"Which still fall under the category of caffeine…"

"Shut up, will you?"

"I guess we could use some energy boosters…" Yuffie smiles sheepishly.

" Except for you," Kite, Demyx, and I tell her almost immediately.

"Wha! Why not?" She stands up in protest.

"You know exactly why!" Kite points an accusatory finger at his cousin.

"Can't say I do," She tries surpressing a grin.

"I wasn't there so…" Luneth scratches his head, "Someone come with me so I can get us all some stuff."

"No way," All of us answer.

"I'm not going alone, that's for sure."

"Well, obviously no ones going with you…" I smirk.

"Please!" He pleads, "It's right there!"

"If it's right there then you don't need anyone to go with you," I say crossing my arms as I move closer to the other two, "We'll all be right here to watch."

"Don't worry, man," Kite waves his hand, "We won't let you get eaten by the Zombie Cashier because you're being annoying!"

All the other conversations stop. We all stare at Kite wide-eyed. He immediately grows a slight shade of red and turns away.

"So…" Luneth announces a few moments later, "Who wants to come with?"

Of course, at that very moment my stomach growls. Shit… I haven't eaten since…well…last night.

"I'll go…" I say standing up. Seriously it's one zombie. What's the worst that can possibly happen?

"You two have a death wish…" Kite shakes his head. Yuffie bobs her head in the same motion. "If you turn into one of them promise not to eat me."

"You'll be the first person I go for," Luneth reassures him.

"Guess I better find a butter knife," He frowns.

"What! Why a butter knife? Why not a cleaver or something?"

"Cause you're a sissy, that's why."

"You guys are so nice to each other," Squall shakes his head disapprovingly.

"No kidding…"

The two of us stand in front of Metro Mart. The lone zombie doesn't seem to notice that we're loitering around. It just continues to stare at the ceiling. A glob of what looks like a mixture of blood and saliva falls from it's mouth.

"Y-You first," Luneth says ushering me into the store.

"Screw you," I slap him upside the head, "This was your idea so lead the way, leader."

Luneth takes a deep breath. Aside from the Zombie Cashier, "Zack", the store appears to be empty, but there's not telling that for sure. He steps into the store then looks back probably to make sure I'm still there.

"A-Are you c-coming, you…you ch-chicken," He shakes.

"You can't even say that as your stuttering," Demyx shouts from his spot at the fountain.

"Shut up, Demitri!" Luneth growls, "I'm not a chicken!"

"It's not Demitri, jerk!"

"Neth, no one called you a chicken…"

"…" He looks at the ground, "Let's just get this over with…"

We manage to slip past "Zack" undetected.

Hey! Whoa! Swedish Fish!

Neth grabs one of those random eco-friendly bags and starts shoving all sorts of snacks and drinks into it. He reaches into the refrigerators for the energy drinks. I'm too busy stuffing my face with the little sweet red fish.

"I can live off these things…" He swoons.

"Me too…" I nod in agreement.

"GET ME A BAG OF POTATO CHIPS!" Kite cries from the outside.

"WHICH KIND?" Luneth yells back.

"RRRRUFFLES!" Kite's voice echoes back.

"GET 'EM YOURSELF!"

"BUT YOU'RE ALREADY IN THERE! Hey…where'd Jack go?"

"You mean Zac-" I turn around quickly. The zombie cashier "Zack" not "Jack", no matter what Kite may tell you, was indeed not standing by the cash register where he'd originally been. He was no where in sight as a matter of fact.

"Neth," I poke the boy's shoulder.

"Huh!" He nearly knocks me to the floor.

"Zack's missing!"

"Zack? What do you mean he's- Ah! Look out!" Neth screams pushing into one of the aisles. I fall onto my back.

"Zack" lunges at Luneth. As what seems like a last ditch-effort he takes the energy drink that he has in his hand and throws it at the zombie's head. It impacts the zombie's head and he staggers to the side. The zombie groans and tries reach for the kid, but Luneth already has another drink in his hand.

"Don't just lie on the ground, Axel! Gimme a hand here!" Luneth panics as he tosses the can of Monster at "Zack's" head.

I stagger to my feet looking for something to use as a weapon as I do. I spot a glass bottle of wine and quickly pick it up.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEAAAAAAAHH!" A scream echoes from outside of the store.

"Oh my Cosmos! They're everywhere!"

For a brief moment Luneth and I exchange nervous glances.

"Luneth! Axel!" Squall yells. I can sense the fear in his voice. "Get out of there, now!"

I turn toward "Zack" and smash the bottle against his head. The bottle explodes on impact. The glass shards slice through the rotting flesh with ease. The zombie groans and then turns at me. "Luneth, run!" I scream.

Luneth immediately flees the store with me running close behind. I thought he'd let go of the bag of food, but he does not. He holds onto it for dear life.

He stops at the entrance of the store.

I can't believe what I'm seeing…

I don't know how they did it, but the undead have managed to completely take over the mall. They stagger down the paths of the mall in search of…well…us. Their next meal. The others are nowhere in sight.

"Neth," I say shoving him out into the open, "We need to move."

Luneth makes a break for the nearest exit. A single zombie stands in our way of freedom. He does not hesitate as he swings the eco-friendly bag at the zombie. The zombie smashes into the wall.

"Where is everyone else?" He asks.

"I don't know!" I fling the entrance doors open. Leon wouldn't die that easily… I mean he's a government agent for pete's sake. I doubt Cid would let anything happen to his niece and nephews.

How did all the zombies get that far into the mall without us noticing them?

"I think I see them," Luneth points at a huge willow tree. The one where Roxas and I used to hang out all the time. Where is Roxas, anyway? Did he…? Is he…?

As we get closer I realize that it's not the others. It's just more zombies…that are for some reason clawing at the willow tree.

"Axis! I'm going to clear a path!"

Is that…?

**|With Sai and…well…the Zombie Crocodile|**

**|Sai's POV|**

How do you kill a zombie crocodile? I mean… How do you kill a crocodile with nothing more than a pistol? Plus to add to the challenge you need to conserve ammo so you can save your little brother…

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" I groan, as I hold my head.

This is some serious Fear Factor shit!

_Annoucer (Points at me): _Can YOU, Saikoro Oracle, survive the Zombie Apocalypse all while having to kill a giant zombie crocodile with nothing more than a pistol AND save your brother that's stuck in a tree at Halcyon Mall?

_Me (Kicking at the ground): _Hell no.

_Announcer: Then you die, NOW! (Stabs me in chest)_

_Me (Grasping onto the announcer's jacket): …Why? (Slumps to the ground, dead)_

But seriously… How do you kill a zombie crocodile…that ate my best friend?

I stand cautiously near the edge. I haven't heard anything in a while from my friend-eater in there? Maybe Marluxia's made of cyanide? …Man…I wish Marluxia would've overpowered the bastard and thrown him into the lake. I'm sure I would've been like "what the fuck" but I'm sure I would've gotten over it rather qui-

"OH MY GOD!" I scream as the crocodile rises from the water. Teeth still stained red with my friend's blood.

As I scramble back to the door, I knock into a light stand. I catch the stand for it crashes it to the floor.

And then an idea comes to mind.

I've got myself a stun rod!

Okay. That was lame. But what if I use this stand to electrocute the thing to death? I mean… assuming it has enough volts to do any damage.

I smash the light bulbs against the ground and toss the lamppost into the water careful not to unplug it. I grab four more nearby ones and do the same thing.

I go to grab the last one that's there, when I notice the crocodile is trying to claw it's way onto the deck. "Shit!" I throw one of the useless light bulbs at it's face causing it to hiss loudly, and pick up it's pace.

And then… I throw the light stand into the water.

Literally… the water begins to light up all kinds of blue and white colors. It looks kind of cool…up until the crocodile explodes. I duck down screaming all blood rains above and crocodile parts fall all around me.

"THIS IS SO GROSS!" I cry trying not to throw up.

But hey…look at the bright side… Geniuuuuuus!

**|With Zexion, Fuu, and Rai|**

**|Zexion's POV|**

"Alright, just as we planned," Rai says tapping impatiently on the steering wheel, "Make sure you hit the button underneath the cash register. It takes the lock off the gas pump."

Okay," Fuu and I nod out heads in agreement for what seems like the fifth time.

"And grab whatever food you can, y'know? It's gonna be a long trip and I don't plan on making any stops," Rai smirks.

"Alright, Rai…" I groan, "We know what we need to do."

"Okay. On the count of three." Rai places his hand on the handle of the driver's door. I'm still in the back, but ready to push Fuu's seat up as soon as she gets out.

"One."

"Two."

I can't believe I'm doing this…

"THREE!"

They fling the doors open and sprint out of the car. I follow quickly behind them. We take out any nearby zombies that could be a problem to us later on. Rai stays behind to pump the gas so we can get out of there as soon as the tank is full.

When Fuu and I enter the gas station store, I immediately notice that there's a puddle of blood on the ground. Also from the looks of it…there was some type of struggle since some of the store's items are scattered all over the floor. I wonder…Has everyone that was in here become a part of the undead?

"The button," Fuu snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Yes," I say, "Let's make sure the store is clear first…"

The two of us step cautiously around the bags of chips and candy, careful not alert any zombies that may be in the store that we are here.

As soon as we turn the corner into the aisle of coffee and energy drinks we spot a zombie clawing at a closet.

Without hesitation, Fuu disposes of the zombie, who flops to the floor as soon as it has been shot. Blood slowly leaks from the area where the bullet has penetrated.

"Clear," Fuu says.

"I'll grab the food," I tell her. She strides over to the other side of the store.

I grab a random O-CO reusable bag and start grabbing whatever food and drinks and I can find. I peer out the front door to see Rai pumping the gas. He sticks his thumb up at me, once he realizes that I'm watching over him.

I smile.

I can't help it. With Rinslet dead, possibly my family and friends too, I can barely find myself not thinking about this or that, or why. Why is this happening to us, to Switch Blue? To my friends, my family, to the random person whose blood is on the floor?

"Thank you," Fuu says so suddenly that I almost thought she was a zombie. I didn't even notice her come up next to me. I thought she was still on the other side.

"F-for what?" I ask.

Her red eyes avert away from mine. "For taking us along with you… If it weren't…for you…and…" She stops for a moment, then continues on, "We wouldn't be here right now…"

As matter of fact… If it weren't for Rinslet telling the two of them to come with us, they'd probably be gone along with Wendy's. Rinslet seriously tugged them out of the seats just so that they could escape. They seriously owe their lives to her.

"Yes…" I say. If only they could say it to her…

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The two of us jump from the sudden banging on the closet door. A zombie?

BAM! BAM! BAM!

(A/N: For some reason I just started to think about the Flintstones. Sorry.)

I gulp deeply as the two of us back away from the door. Maybe there are a whole bunch of zombies in there…

"SOMEONE! PLEASE! DAD!" A girl's cry erupts from the door. "DAD! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Fuu and I immediately rush over to the door.

"DAD!"

"DADDY!"

We drag the zombie's body away from the door.

"I'll open it," I say, gripping onto the door handle, "Just cover me…"

Fuu nods her head.

I turn the doorknob and pull it open. I quickly hold up my pistol.

A girl and a young boy fall to the floor in front of us. They appear to be siblings. The girl is thin, much like Fuu, but appears to be a little bit taller than her. Her hair is jet black and she has some sort of blue green bow tied in her hair. Her eyes, red from what looks like crying, are a sea-green color. Freckles scatter across her cheeks. She's wearing a long gray thin sweater along with a long frilly skirt. The boy is much younger than the girl, probably in first or second grade. He has similar features to his…sister? Instead of long hair, his is shorter than hers, but it goes down to where his back and neck meet. But it's not like that all around. It frames his face almost perfectly, except for his bangs. He's wearing a bright orange sweatshirt and red and white checkered pants.

"H-Have you seen my dad!" The girl immediately cries.

It appears she doesn't realize the world has ended.

"No," Fuu says.

At that moment I realize how much in common they have with the zombie that was clawing at the door. That zombie wasn't just a zombie…that was their father.

I think Fuu has realized it too. But I don't want to be the bearer of bad news…especially to a little boy.

"H-He… He shoved us into the closet wh-when some…weird people came into the store…" The girl cries, "He's got to be here… Around h-here somewhere…"

But I can't bring myself to tell them what their father has become…

"No one else is here," Fuu says, coldly.

"B-But Daddy!" The young boys, begins bawling his eyes out. His sister sits up and holds him tightly in her arms.

"H-He probably just went to get h-help…right?" The girl buries her face into her brother's sweatshirt.

"I'm sure he's around…here somewhere…" Fuu smirks.

"H-He wouldn't…just…run off…w-w-wi-without us…right?" The boy cries.

Honestly… I feel like crying too.

"Dad…"

"Guys!" Rai's voice booms from behind us, "We need to leave, y'know? NOW!"

Fuu tosses me the bag of food she has. I nearly spill it all over the floor. She grabs a handful of the sibling's sweatshirts and pulls them to their feet. "We need to leave."

"What?" The girl smacks Fuu's hand away, "I'm not going anywhere without Dad…"

"Guys…there's a whole bunch of them comin' our way, man!" Rai says. I watch as he runs over and opens the driver's door and gets in. He starts the car.

"If we don't leave now, we're all going to die," I snap, "I have not come this far to die in this city…"

Everyone stares at me wide-eyed.

"Wh-what's going on?" The boy asks.

I stare down at him.

"…It's the end of the world."

**End Chapter Ten**

The Pinball Wizard: Ughhh… It took forever to write this chapter… Oh yeah… Sorry about Marluxia and Luxord. Luxord was going to be killed off in an earlier chapter…but…yeah… Now seemed like the perfect time to kill him. Marluxia…well…he…was supposed to live… Thank you reviewers, although you are probably mentally cursing me out. See you…soon?

Hmm…Let's list the people who've died!

Sweet Oblivion –Chapter One

EMS/Policemen –Chapter Two

EMS –Chapter Three

Julius –Chapter Three

All the people in Taco Bell –Chapter Four

Tifa (Rinoa mentions it) –Chapter Four

(Dammit! No one died in Chapter Five!)

Rinslet –Chapter Six

Ultimecia- Chapter Seven

Rikku –Chapter Eight

Mother & Child (Kite mentions them) –Chapter Nine

Random Woman Who Should've Bled Out –Chapter Nine

Marluxia –Chapter Ten

Luxord –Chapter Ten

Sibling's Father –Chapter Ten

Heh… More shall be added…soon.

**Next Chapter: All Killer No Filler, Kids!**


	11. PISTOL GRIP PUMP

**Chapter Eleven: Pistol Grip Pump**

_"Hmm… I wonder…Can zombies get AIDS?"_

**|KITE'S POV|**

"Hmm…I'm feeling kind of hungry…" I say, after my stomach goes into a growling fit. Yuffie smiles at me, crookedly.

"Why don't you go inside and grab you something to eat?" She points at Metro Mart, "Or are you too chicken?"

"Yep. That's it. Don't want to be eaten alive by "Jack"," I roll my eyes.

"Aww… at least you admit it," She crosses her arms and turns away from me.

I get to my feet and go over to the entrance of Metro Mart. I'm definitely not going inside, that's for sure. I've got another idea. "Jack" lollies around the cash register, unaware of me or the two survivors in the back.

"GET ME A BAG OF POTATO CHIPS!" I scream as loud as I can. "Jack" doesn't even stir.

"WHICH KIND?" Luneth's voice echoes back.

"RRRRUFFLES!" I reply. Can anyone explain to me why the Rrrrrruffles motto is: "Rrrufffles have ridges"? I mean how un-artistic is that. I bet some CEO of the company was cracking jokes with his friends at some, when he's like "Rrrrrruffles have ridges!". Then he's like "BINGO! That's our new motto." I know. I know I shouldn't be thinking about things like that during the zombie apocalypse…

"GET 'EM YOURSELF!" He yells. I turn to look at Yuffie, who has a giant grin on her face. I am not going in there.

"BUT YOU'RE ALREADY IN THERE!" I yell, as I turn back around. "Hey…where'd Jack go?" I notice that the zombie cashier is no longer in his rightful place at the cash register. A bit of fear rises up in me. This is something out of a cliched movie!

I hear Axel and Luneth fussing over where "Jack" could've possibly gone. I see Axel for a brief moment peeking around the shelf to see if I was playing a joke on them.

Ugh… I hope "Jack" doesn't bite one of them. I'm sure they can handle themselves. I mean it's just one zombie.

I turn around to go sit back down. Kairi has fallen asleep on Demyx's lap, Rinoa on Squall, and Yuffie…well she's dangerously close to falling in the fountain. How the hell did she fall asleep so fast? Cid, he's leaning on the bar of the bench he's currently occupying. Vexen, that dick, sits beside a vending machine- arms folded. And Leon, the only person besides Luneth, Axel, and I, who seems to be awake is playing with his cell phone.

"So…" I say sitting besides the CIA agent, "What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing important," He replies as he flips his cell phone closed.

"Uhm… no CIA agent can say that they're not doing anything "important" with their cell phone. That's like the biggest lie… Y'know next to the fact that Santa doesn't exist," I tell him. He raises an eyebrow to me. Hah! I'm right aren't I?

"It's nothing important," He scoffs, as he stands up, "as I said before."

"That's bullshit."

"Why aren't you sleeping like everyone else?" He asks, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Why can't you tell me what's on your cellular device, Leon?" I glare at him.

COME ON! There's no way "the" Leon S. Kennedy would decide to take a vacation here in the crap city of Switch Blue. Not unless…he has…something he needs to do here? Maybe…he knows what's going on here? Or maybe he is here just by a coincidence? Nah.

"Look, why don't you get some rest? We might not get another chance to rest," Leon says, putting his cell in his pocket.

"I've got my eye on y-"

Suddenly Rinoa's girlish screams fill the air. Everyone who was sleeping is now craning their necks to look over at the girl. She points her hand shakily past the two of us. A zombie tries to bite down on Leon's shoulder, but he manages to back hand it with the side of his pistol. It stumbles over the side of the fountain and falls into the water.

"Oh my Cosmos!" Kairi screams, "They're everywhere!"

The infected have found their way into the mall. I immediately jump to my feet ready to book ass.

"GO!" Leon demands as he pushes us towards- not the closest but the next closest exit.

"W-Wait! What about Axel and Luneth!" Demyx yells, as he puts his shoes back on.

OH SHIT. I forgot about them.

I glance over at the store they're in. I see Squall standing in front of it, hands cupped over his mouth yelling for the two teens to get out of there. He then takes off and follows after the group.

"How did they get that close without us noticing?" Demyx asks, huffing.

"Well, basically all of us were sleeping," Yuffie pipes up.

"Touché," I say.

As we soon as we get out of the mall, Leon's cell phone begins to ring. He looks up at me, and I just stare right on back. He fumbles through his pocket and pulls out the small silver phone.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," He says, shooting a random zombie square in the forehead as he trudges off to the directory.

"Um, Leon," Cid looks around, "If ya haven't noticed, this ain't no time to be talkin' on yo-"

Leon holds up his hand to silence the older man. Cid frowns.

"They haven't come out yet," Squall says, looking back over towards the door. I'm busy trying to edge my way over to the other side so I can hear what Leon is talking about.

"No," Leon says, "We got split up."

"They probably went the other way…" Kairi reassures everyone.

"He should be fine. He won't let anyth-"

"Who is Luneth anyway?" Yuffie asks.

"Twelve o'clock? That's…we'll never-"

"Ain't he from the country side or something?" Cid replies, lighting up a cigarette.

"Yes, Hunnigan. We'll be there."

We'll be where! Who the hell is Hunnigan? God dammit! I didn't get to hear all of the conversation cause asshole A and jackass B just had to start up a conversation when what the guy might be saying in important. God dammit!

I watch as Leon jogs back over to us.

"We're not going on the bridge," He proclaims.

Everyone immediately stops talking.

"What?" Cid nearly spits out his cigarette.

"We have to leave…now," He says, pushing through or little group.

"What?" Demyx protests, "What about Axel and Luneth? They're still in there!"

"We don't have time to stand around and wait," He says coolly. His back is turned to us.

Kairi stands with her hands on her hips. "We have all the time in the world, Leon."

"No, no we don't."

"Actually, Kai… We don't…" Demyx says motioning towards the zombies in the mall.

"Not until you tell us why you're here," I step forward. Everyone directs their attention towards me.

Leon quickly turns around to face me. His face frowns up.

"Just what exactly are you doing here?" I ask, "And don't say you're on temporary vacation. CIA agents don't have vacations. Or maybe they do. But whatever. It doesn't make sense why a government agent would be here in the midst of all of this. It can't be pure coincidence."

"Fine…" He sighs, running his hands through his hair, "I'll tell you. But we have to move."

How come I have a feeling I don't want to know what he's going to tell me?

**|With Axel and Luneth|**

**|Axel's POV|**

Suddenly an eruption of bullets echo throughout the Eastern Entrance. Luneth cringes beside me. I shove a nearby zombie away from us. His blood stains the palm of my hands. I quickly wipe them clean on my sweater.

Is that who I think it is?

"You fucking missed!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm freaking nervous!" A voice says, shakily.

"Just get me out of here!"

"How in the hell did you manage to get yourself surrounded…in a damn tree?"

"Details, man. Details!" Axis cries.

"Damn right, details," The voice says.

"Just get me out of here! I've been in here for about three hours! I've been violated by spiders and ants alike. You don't know how I feel right now!"

"Well, no one told you to climb your ass in a tree, dumbshit."

Luneth nudges at my side. "Is that the kid you were looking for?"

"Yeah," I nod my head. You don't know how relieved I am to know that Axis is apart of the undead. Seriously. Now…we just have to get out of here. And is that Sai? Damn. The guy really comes through sometimes.

"Sai!" I yell, hoping over the small gate. The silver haired teen stands with a pistol pointed towards a horde of zombies. He glances over at me.

"…Axel?" He raises an eyebrow at me, "And some random kid I do not know." He's obviously noticed Luneth.

"Yeah!" I sprint over to his side.

Suddenly he takes a swing at my head.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I scream, just dodging it in time.

"Why are you over there and my brother's in a fucking tree? What the hell kind of baby sitter are you!" He snaps.

"It's not my fault he up and disappeared!" I yell.

"Dude, you guys are the assholes that didn't think of a way for the last person to get into the window after everyone else was up!" Axis screams from the tree, "What? Was I supposed to scale the damn wall?"

"You could've stayed on the storage bin! We were going to come and get you!"

"Fat chance! You guys probably didn't even know I was missing until…well someone else mentioned it!"

"Um…"

"Hah! I knew it!"

"G-guys…" Luneth pipes up.

Suddenly I realize that Luneth is no where to be seen. I turn around to see the white haired teen being dragged across the floor. Something slimy- which is probably a tongue is wrapped around his neck. He trashes around, violently. I follow the tongue to it's owner and it's some guy wearing a green coat- y'know the ones that the bums you see on the side of the road wearing. His face is all bubbly as if he had a huge zit numerous places on his chin. He's rather skinny too, despite his face.

"GRAGH!" Luneth coughs, "Grehlp hem!"

"I think he's saying help me…" Sai says whacking a zombie that was getting dangerously close upside the head.

"Shoot the motherfucker, Sai!" I scream pointing at the Bum Zombie.

"I can hardly even aim now as it is!" Sai screams.

"WHO CARES! SHOOT IT!"

"…What's going on? Who are we shooting and why?"

Sai brings the pistol forward and aims it shakily at the zombie. His finger slides around the trigger carefully. He pulls the trigger and the gunshot it heard.

"YOU MISSED!" I yell.

"Ah…yeah…did that on purpose…" He says averting his eyes. Luneth is starting to turn blue as he now dangles above the entrance.

Another shot goes off and this time it hit's the zombie's neck. It explodes and a puff of smoke is what remains. Luneth falls to the ground below, clutching his neck as he does so, and manages to crush a zombie to break his fall.

He goes into a coughing fit as he scurries away from the other zombies that are coming our way. He nearly trips over the sidewalk, but manages to keep his balance.

"What the duece was that?"

"…T-tenta…tentacle… He…hentai…" Luneth gasps, falling besides us. You can see the near-strangulation marks on his neck. He holds his neck with both of his hands.

"EW!" Axis screams still inside the tree, "What are you guys talking about! This isn't the time to be thinking about your sick fantasies!"

"Shut up! You don't even know what we're talking about!" I snap.

"Now back to the real matter at hand…" Sai says aiming the pistol once again at another zombie, "I need your help clearing a path…"

Luneth shakily gets to his feet, "If we don't hurry up we'll miss Leon and the others!"

Oh, damn. Forgot about them.

I lean over and pick up piece of the broken metal fence. Luneth grabs a fallen "Stop for pedestrians" sign.

"I am so going to regret this…" Luneth groans.

"One." Sai counts.

"Two."

"Eight."

Luneth and I stare at him.

"Heh, I thought you wouldn't catch on! Let's do this shit!" Sai yells, charging the undead with nothing but a gun.

Luneth and I run behind him, hitting any zombie that comes in our path. Sai uppercuts one of the zombies and ducks just in time to dodge a fatal bite from another. Luneth knocks the zombie over and we continue towards the center of the tree.

"Axis!" I yell using my weapon to push the zombies back, "Get ready to jump!" I see what looks like Axis' feet dangle out of the tree.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Sai yells, delivering a harsh kick to the final zombie that stands in our way of Axis. "Jump Axis! Quickly!"

As he says that, Axis slides out of the tree. His face is covered in dirt and sweat. His sweatshirt and pants are ripped in numerous places. His hands are dried with blood- probably his own from back when we had to fight our way out of his house.

"I thought…I was going to die…" Axis hides his face beneath the torn up sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Sai puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. He grips it tightly. "I'm glad you're alive…" He smiles brightly. Is…Axis…crying?

"Uhm, I don't want to ruin the little moment you guys have going on here…but I'm going to remind you that we are surrounded by a bunch of flesh-hungry zombies…" Luneth says edging his way forward.

Oh yeah…

Once we manage to get through the pack of zombies, we decide that we need to find Leon and the others…if we're going to make it out of the town alive.

"They probably went for the next exit," Luneth points over a horde of zombies.

"Then let's go. We don't have much time to waste."

**|With Zexion and Co.|**

**|Zexion's POV|**

The van moves along quickly as we make our way towards the bridge. Fuu holds onto the steering wheel like she'll never let go. Rai sits in the passenger seat humming some music that was playing on the radio until we heard the people met their gruesome end. I'm sitting in the back organizing all the supplies we have. If we do manage to somehow lose the car, we have enough ammo kill about two hundred zombies- if we don't miss.

The girl and her younger brother sit across from me. The young boy has his face buried in the girl's chest. The girl holds onto her brother securely, probably to make sure that if anything goes down, she can get him out as fast as possible. They haven't said a single word to us since we rescued them from the gas station.

"It's the end of the world as we know it," Rai sings, somewhat joyfully.

"Yes, Rai…" I groan, "We know. We know."

"Oh c'mon I'm just making a reference to-"

"Yes, I know who you're making a reference to no need to explain," I toss a pack of snowballs into the bag.

"Just tryin' to lighten the mood, y'know?"

"Well singing R.E.M. isn't really helping given the current conditions, " I glance over at the siblings, "Just so you know."

If I ever do meet up with Sai and Axis again, is that how they'll be when I tell them what's become of their sister? We still haven't told the siblings that we killed their father. They still think he's missing. If it's bad having them all gloomy imagine how they'd be when we break the bad news to them. I'm not gonna be the bearer of bad news to…let's see four people. Axis, Sai, and both the siblings. No.

"So, you two have names right?" Rai asks.

The two don't even stir.

"I guess not…" He sighs deeply, "Well, I'll tell you my name. Y'know, just incase somethin' bad is goin' down."

They still don't move.

"Okay… Well my name is Rai and this is here is" He motions towns the lavender haired girl, "my friend Fuu. We're both immigrants from the country of Helix. This is actually our…hmm…" He rubs his hand on his goatee, "third day here!" He laughs, "That guy sittin' in the back with you is Zexion. He and… He and Rins are the whole reason we're here right now, y'know? No, you don't know."

Silence.

"My name…" I hear a faint voice whisper from one of the two, "is…Noah…" It's definitely the little boy talking.

"Why, that's a nice name. Your mom and dad named you well," Rai laughs, clearly trying to take advantage of the situation.

The girl loosens her grip on Noah, who sits beside her, leaning against her shoulder. Their eyes are all puffy and red from all the crying they've been doing.

"My aunt named me…" He says, voice cracking.

"Oh, well your aunt had a damn good nice taste in names," Rai says.

Why would his aunt name him and not his mother?

"Does your sister there have a name?" He goes on to ask.

"Yeah… It's Rahzelía…" She says lifting her head up, so that her bangs no longer cover her face.

"That is such a pretty name," Rai says.

She pulls her hair back out of her way. She still latches onto her brother.

"Thank you…" She doesn't smile, frown, nothing. Her facial expression is completely blank.

"What's going on?" Noah asks.

Rai glances up at me through the rear view mirror. Probably wondering if we should tell them the whole zombie apocalypse.

"It's the end of the world, Noah," I say, grinning slightly.

"But…what does that mean?" Rahzelía asks.

"No hidden meaning," Fuu pipes up.

I'm prompted to laugh, but I don't.

"Well, actually Fuu…" I glance over through the window on Rai's side of the car. I only see the sky. Too bad it's night time… You can't see the clear blue skies. I guess that's why Switch Blue is called the land of the Cloudless Skies. "There are lots of meanings to that. But what we're trying to say is that zombies have taken over the city."

Rahzelía raises an eyebrow to me, "Zombies? Do you really expect us to believe that?" She whispers as she holds onto her skirt, "That…I mean…" She averts her eyes to the ground, "Isn't that something out of a science fiction novel?"

I shrugs my shoulders, "I guess it is…"

"Then…my dad…"

"He could be alive," Fuu says quickly.

"But if he's gotten bitten th-then," I see tears start to form up in the two sibling's eyes, "he might have…turned…"

I feel…bad lying to them.

"I'm sure he just left the gas station so he could lure them away from there…" I say thinking of their father lying on the ground, blood pooling out of his head.

"…I hope…daddy's okay…" Noah wipes his eyes.

"Believe…" Fuu says.

Believe? Believe that we might die as we go over the bridge? Or a little boy might be eaten alive before our very eyes? That's really something to believe in.

"What time is it?" Rahzelía asks, running her fingers through her little brother's hair.

"It's almost nine," Rai answers.

Three hours till midnight…

**|With Chris R. and Co.|**

**|Abby's POV|**

I pretend not to listen as Chris talks on his cell phone. Ringo Blue peers over the older man's shoulder to probably see what's going on. Riku and I stand near the side of the road. A single lamp lights the part of the road. Other than that complete darkness. Going any further is just a suicide attempt.

"We'll never make it there in time, Hunnigan," Chris snaps, running his hands hand through his short hair, gelled hair.

"What's she saying?" Ringo Blue asks.

"That's a good four or five hour walk from where we are!" He ignores the younger man.

I glance over at Riku, and he too, is trying to listen in on their conversation. It's been quiet a long time since the two saved our lives. They've only said about ten words to us since then. Like Move. Watch out. Wait. I've come close to dying so many times, even Cosmos would laugh at me.

"There's no way we'll be there before 12," He groans.

Be where? Be where at twelve?

"Then you suggest we get running?" He yells, "We won't make it. We've got two civilians with us."

So…we're like…holding them back?

"We're going to the docks…now. To get a boat…" His voice drops to a whisper, "Yes…he's still with me… I'm telling you, we- We can't even make it to the extraction point if we run! …It never hurts to try?"

I turn my attention to Ringo Blue. He stands there scratching his head. Just who is he? And who is Chris Redfield? I've never even heard of them before. Who is this Hunnigan he's talking to?

"Alright, you two," Chris says closing his cell phone, "Let's go." Turning around to leave. Ringo Blue rolls his eyes and follows after him.

"Wait," Riku calls after the two.

"What?" Ringo Blue snaps, "If you haven't noticed we're in a bit of a hurry. Especially if we want to make to the dock in time."

"The dock?" I gasp in disbelief.

"Yes, the fuckin' dock. Now move it," He ushers us forward, "We're going to need to do a lot of running."

"Where is the closets dock?" Chris asks.

"About an hour from here…"

"Let's go."

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The Pinball Wizard: Y'know… This chapter has been done since well…Sunday…and I totally forgot about it… Then I check my messages on yahoo today… and someone's telling me to hurry up and update. OH SHIT is the only thing that went through my head. I got sucked into work and I discovered that they're back with Pokemon Crater… So I've been playing that for the past three or four days. I know I'm horrible. Just so you know… There are three chapters left. I have them outlined and the whole…six yards. They aren't written yet though.

For those of you who are wondering what that zombie is that was choking Luneth, it's another enemy from Left 4 Dead called the Smoker. It's quiet gross… So uhm…yeah… Thanks for reviewing everybody. Appreciate it. The next chapter should be up Tuesday or Wednesday… And this time I'll try not to forget.

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT'S YOUR WEAPON OF CHOICE?**


	12. What's Your Weapon of Choice?

**Chapter Twelve: What's Your Weapon of Choice?**

"_Is that a zombie on the lawn? We don't want zombies on the lawn."_

_-Game Informer Zombie Flow Chart (OMG PLANTS VS. ZOMBIES)_

**|Axel's Group|**

**|Axel's POV|**

Well… This isn't going well. Axis is freaking out over the fact that we may possibly have to leave Rinslet behind if we're going to catch up to Leon. Well…if she is in the mall that is. I doubt she is. Sai already told us how they got separated at Taco Bell. If she's with Zexion and they haven't gotten split up, she's as good as safe. Plus… there is no way Zexion would let Rinslet into a zombie infested mall. That's just…stupid. If it were anyone else that we needed to catch up to I wouldn't mind waiting a few minutes for her. But this is Leon we're talking about. He's got a sure way of out of here I bet. I mean he's a government agent, yeah?

But Axis is convinced she's in there. Sai seems unsure about the whole situation. He keeps looking down at the rust old storage bin we had used to get into the mall earlier. Luneth? Well…he's standing by his word that he's not going back in there after what nearly happened to us. Me? Well I'm leaning towards Luneth's side. I mean there are f'ing zombies in there.

"Let me just say this again… There is no way in Chaos Realm that I am going back into that mall!" Luneth snaps, "There are zombies! Flesh eating, intestine chomping, brain dissecting, zombies in there!"

"Well that pretty much sums up everything about them," Sai whispers so low that I almost didn't hear him.

"But we have to!" Axis yells.

"No! We can't go back in there!" Luneth yells right on back, "It's full of zombies. Not like twenty or thirty! More like a hundred- or hundreds! We'll be eaten alive even before we can locate your sister! Look at us! We only have one weapon!" He motions towards Sai's gun, "One freaking gun!"

"He's not usually like this, is he?" Sai asks.

"Nah…he's usually worse…and I've only known him for a few hours…." I smirk.

"That's nice…."

"I won't leave her behind! You guys can leave without me!" Axis says. Sai's eye immediately twitches.

He grabs a fistful of his brother's sweatshirt. "You're being stupid. I'm not going to die trying to get Rinslet. I've been through hell and back. I watched my friend get eaten by a zombie crocodile. I killed my English teacher. I killed a zombie crocodile. Put myself in danger to save my idiotic brother from a bunch of zombies. Now I'm here and I'm done doing stupid shit. We are not going into that mall. I'm getting out of this town. I will do whatever I need to to get out of this nightmare. And you…you little fuck are coming with me."

All of us stare at him in silence. That was a great little soliloquy he had going on there for a moment. Up until he mentioned how one his friends got eaten by a zombie crocodile. Even more amazing he managed to kill it.

"But…Rinslet…" Axis begins to tear up.

Sai let's his brother's shirt go. He scratches his head and looks in the opposite direction. "Zexion's probably leading her out of the town as we know it…"

"You think…?" Axis looks at his brother with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, definitely," He nods, as if to convince himself too.

"Well… Uhm… Now that that's settled, let's get a move on it, shall we?" Luneth says as he starts to climb off the storage container.

**|Leon S. Kennedy's Group|**

**|Kite's POV|**

"So… you're telling me that you guys…knew this was going to happen?" I ask as Leon makes a sharp turn onto some back road.

"Well, we didn't know this was going to happen. All we were told was that we had to get the ShinRa president's son out of this town before nightfall," Leon says scowling, "He was hard to find. Left his cell phone in the dorm room. As we were leaving we had a going away party of the life time."

"You think ShinRa is behind this?" Rinoa huffs. Squall holds firmly onto his girl friend's hand.

"I don't think he's behind this at all," He says. There is a hint of anger in his voice. "I know he is."

"Did you find him?" Rinoa asks, "The president's son?"

Leon nods his head slowly, "Yeah. We found him in some gaming arcade playing Pac-Man."

"So…I'm guessing somewhere along the line you got split up…" I say.

"Yeah," His eyes narrow, "Chris told him to stay in the closet. Instead he decided to go into an upstairs bedroom and check what's around. He turned on the person's xbox to play some war game that is popular with you kids and the volume was loud. He didn't even bother to turn it down."

"Hmm…talk about game addiction," I laugh.

"Yeah. But probably your entire town's population flooded to the house," He goes on to say, "I barely made it out of the house."

Well it's nice to know that even a government agent can have difficulty with a bunch of zombies. I was expecting…I don't know… Leon to be behind this entire thing. Well… Maybe not behind it, but like… I don't know… assisting the bad guys. Like what if he's given an order to dispose of us "civilians?" Oh god. Now I don't want to go the roof! Eh, actually I'd rather be shot by someone I know then to be eaten alive by someone I don't. But no! I don't want to die! At least let me read my manga first!

"Kite, don't stop running!" Squall snaps, pushing me along.

You know… Before all this shit went down, Squall and I have never been on terms. We've always been jerks to each other. A bunch of kids, whose parents didn't want them, living in one house under the rule of the ramen king. But he's put himself in harms way to save Yuffie and I probably a dozen times in only the course of like twelve hours.

All this just really kind of sucks. I still have the three people that are most important to me, but think about it? How many people have lost their lovers? Their friends? Their brothers? Their sisters? Their moms and their dads? I'm lucky to have them right now not trying to eat me.

What would've happened if I stayed home instead of coming into town?

**|Zexion's Group|**

**|Zexion's POV|**

I've probably been staring at the two siblings for a while now. Noah has his head on his sister's lap, while she leans against the seat to support her body. They look really peaceful while they're sleeping. It's almost…reassuring.

How so?

I can't really explain. I just get a sense of hope and courage when I look at them. A bunch of people who've most likely lost their families in this outbreak… It's just… I didn't think that I would ever feel like there was hope again. As soon as Rins had killed herself before our eyes everything seemed like I wouldn't make it out of here alive… And here we are. At the entrance of the bridge.

"We…we made it!" Rai hugs Fuu, who continues to steer the car in the right direction. Noah and Rahzelia don't budge. I poke my head in between the two.

However, what I immediately notice is the lack of cars and the holes in the bridge. Wasn't like this yesterday…I mean two days ago.

"Doesn't it seem…odd…that there are no cars on the bridge?" I ask.

Rai stops celebrating and turns his attention to Fianna bridge. "What is that?" He squints, pointing off ahead.

"What's what?" I climb over the seat and lean closer to the windshield. Part of me expected it to be a zombie. But if that's a zombie… We're fucked. "Back the car up!" I scream.

Fuu immediately puts the car in reverse.

This "infected" is huge. Not like that thing with the rock launcher. It's bigger. As if the monster had been on steroids for months, it's body is huge. It's arms are probably the size of an overweight adult. Its head is completely disproportionate to it's body. It's so small that I almost for a moment thought that it doesn't have a head. It's legs are also small and skinny.

The bridge starts to wobble. Everyone without a seatbelt is thrown across the small area.

Noah, who has just woken up, breaks into tears. "What's going on!" He cries. His sister sits up holding her head.

"We don't know!" I yell over his crying.

"I want daddy!" He screams. His sister wraps her arms around him, as if to protect him from whatever is going on.

We've come so far… I stare up at the ceiling once more. I know what I have to do. I have to protect these people, even if it means…dying in the process.

I get to my feet and grab the weapon bag. I immediately snatch up one of the semi-auto machine guns.

"What are you doing!" Rahzelia yells, fear in her eyes.

"Something…crazy."

**|Chris Redfield's Group|**

**|Abby's POV|**

I can't believe all of this is going to be over soon. I'm seething with fear. What if I die before I get to the boat? What if all my friends and family are dead? I didn't even go to see if my parents were alright.

Just a little ways from the parking lot is a white kind of hand made fence. Just past that is a little hill leading to the docks. And just past that…are the boats. Our tickets out of this place. We just have to hope that someone was stupid enough to leave their keys in the boat. And…maybe some food.

"I need you guys to stick to the plan. I can't guarantee that's it's gonna be a clean run through the docks," Chris says as we duck behind a truck.

Plan is that we spilt up in group's of two and try to find anything on the boats. Whether it be a half drank can of mountain dew or a fishing rod. I'm going with Ringo Blue, so that leaves Riku with Chris.

"Riku, Abby, if you get into trouble just jump into the water these zombies can't swim. Only if necessary, push them into the water," He goes onto to say, "Stay close to your partner at all times."

"Y-yes…" I nod my head firmly. I glance over at Ringo Blue. He looks especially calm in a situation like this.

"Alright, let's go."

Ringo grabs my arm and pulls me along to the fence. I see about seven zombies- make that six. One just fell into the water and doesn't resurface.

The first boat we enter is rather small. Stuff is just thrown around the place. Ringo begins rummaging through stuff. I don't know if I should be nervous over the fact that the person that once owned this boat is a zombie or if the person is still alive and comes back to his/her boat.

"This place is just a mess of nothing," Ringo snaps, throwing some stuff across the room. "Doesn't even have a refrigerator or a fishing rod. Fucking useless. Such a nice boat too." He stomps out of the boat. I follow promptly behind him.

The next boat we enter is another house boat. This one is neater than the other one, but whoever ditched this boat left in a hurry. Well, at least I'd like to think that he left in a hurry and wasn't eaten a alive.

"Well this is certainly better than the last," Ringo says, lifting a pair of boat keys.

I'm getting out of here.

"Oh and what's this?" Ringo asks, bending down in front of a small refrigerator. He opens it and inside is a few beers and some water bottles. "Can I get a jackpot?" He points towards me. I just stare at him unsure of why he's pointing at me. His smile disappears. "You people are so bland."

**|Kite's Group|**

**|Kite's POV|**

"There it is!" Yuffie shrieks pointing up at the hospital building.

"We actually made it!" Rinoa cheers.

"Yeah!" Everyone starts cheering. Leon grins, turning away from us.

Cid pulls me into a hug and ruffles my hair up.

"I'm happy that we're here… but the real challenge is getting to the top," Demyx says. Everyone immediately grows silent. He's right. Everyone that has ever seen a zombie movie or played a zombie game…knows not everyone will make it to the top.

**END CHAPTER TWELVE**

**The Pinball Wizard: **Hi. Hey. Hello. I'm back after a…what? Six month hiatus. There are two more chapters left. I know the chapter wasn't as… awesome you were hoping it to be. But never fear there won't be another six month hiatus.

**Next Chapter: **Minutes to Midnight


	13. Minutes to Midnight

**Chapter Thirteen: **Minutes to Midnight

"_When a zombie bites Chuck Norris, he doesn't turn into a zombie. Rather the zombie turns into Chuck Norris." _

**|Zexion's POV|**

"Zexion!" Everyone in the car screams, except for Noah who is still bawling his eyes out. I hop out of the car as Fuu slams on the breaks. Rahzelia grabs my arm.

"No! Please don't go!" She cries, "You'll get killed!"

"Well, if it's to protect all of you guys, then so be it. There's no reason Noah should die," I say, pulling away from her. She stares at me with horror in her eyes.

"No! I'm not letting you go alone!" She yells, running after me with a gun in her hand.

"Rahz!" Noah cries, "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me like Daddy did!"

Rahzelia stops dead in her tracks. She seems to be telling herself that what she is going to do is the right thing.

Noah steps out of the car and begins to run towards his sister.

"Noah, no!" She cries. The ground begins to shake once again.

I lose my balance and fall to the ground. I glance over to see the monster charging at us. I take the gun into my hand and unleash a full clip of bullets. It doesn't even falter.

Rai gets out of the car carrying the gun bag. Fuu grabs the fallen Noah and pulls him into the passenger seat. She then get in the car and drives off. I can hear the boy screaming for his sister.

"Pay attention!" Rai yells, as the sound of bullets fills the air.

I turn my attention back to the monster.

"I can do this. I can do this…" Rahzelia repeats to herself over and over. Her hands shake as she decides whether or not she should shoot.

"Pay attention!" Rai snaps at her, "If you can't do this, run!"

"…No…" She shakes her head, "I have to protect Noah!"

She holds her finger on the trigger. The monster takes all of the shots like its nothing. It changes it's target from me to her.

Rahz starts backing up.

"Hey! Hey! Steriods! Over here!" Rai flails his arms in the arm. The monster turns its attention to Rai. This is great. We may actually have a chance at defeating this thing.

Our strategy works, and it's not long before it crumples to the ground.

"W-We…" Rahz clutches her chest, "did it…"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" Rai throws his hands in the air. He starts running around. He takes Rahzelia into a hug and lifts her into the air. "TAKE THAT ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!"

I roll my eyes.

So this…this is the end of our journey. It's been hell…and I'm pretty happy to say…Thank goodness this is all over.

Fuu brings the car back around. Noah immediately opens the door and runs over to Rai who is still swinging his sister around.

"You did it!" Noah cries. Rai puts down Rahzelia and picks up Noah. He starts giggling.

For a moment I think everyone has forgotten about the horrors plaguing the city. But just for a little while longer…let's leave it that way.

**|Abby's POV|**

"Nice boat you guys found…" Chris says swinging the keys around.

We sit at a table booth in the boat that Ringo and I had discovered.

"Yeah!" Ringo smiles.

"All we found was a few cans of Coke and this fish net," Riku sighs.

"We're off to find One Piece!" Ringo snickers snatching the keys from Chris. "I'm the captain, so therefore, I'm driving…or sailing this thing… Whatever! You guys get the point!" He stomps off to the wheel.

Chris rubs his chin.

"So…who exactly is Ringo Blue?" Riku asks suddenly.

Chris raises his eyebrow to my friend. "He's just Ringo Blue Sosu."

"I thought that at first, but when we were in that one boat with that zombie I found a picture of him on the cover of a newspaper with his father," Riku says rummaging through his pockets. He pulls out a ripped piece of newspaper and on it is Ringo Blue smirking as he stands next to a man with blonde hair that is slicked back. The person has a bandage over one of his eyes. He wears a white tuxedo and has a bunch of people standing next to him. Almost as if they were body guards. The headline reads _ShinRa Electrical Company Responsible for Power Plant Explosion?_

"W-Wait… Ringo Blue is Rufus ShinRa's son!" I gasp.

Chris sighs deeply, "Well, no point in hiding it from you if you already know. Ringo Blue is the child of Rufus ShinRa. It's our job to bring him back to Aqua Capital. Ringo has been living in Swith Blue since the power plant incident. Suddenly his father requests my partner and I to secure him and bring him home."

"How poorly timed…" I shake my head.

"So now, I'm bringing him home to his father. I think it'll be best if you guys stay with us even when we get to Aqua Capital. I've been speculating that his father may be behind this. I found out when I was talking on the phone earlier that all of ShinRa's associates were all relocated with the last month alone."

The boat starts.

"Woooh! Yeah, baby! We're on our way to the Grand Line!" Ringo shouts.

Chris shakes his head, then continues talking, "That can't be just a coincidence… We know there is a link between all of this. I know all of this leads back to him. The only person that can prove it is the Turks, but they are so loyal to him, they'll kill their own families to protect him. Then there's Ringo Blue, but I doubt he would say a word against his father…"

Riku sighs then gets up from the booth. "I think it's about time we get some rest…"

"Yeah…that's a good idea…" I yawn lying down in the booth.

At least this nightmare is over…

**|Kite's POV|**

Why is everything so dark? I'm scared. I don't what to do. Someone throw me a few pointers. I'm lost… I feel like a whole chunk of my memory is gone. I feel like someone hit me with a chair…

"Th-This… This can't be happening…" Someone sobs. I can feel the warmth of their body. They shake uncontrollably. Then I feel something wet hit my face.

I open my eyes to see Yuffie sobbing her eyes out. My head is on her lap. Squall has his arm around our cousin. His eyes are red, and I can't see Squall crying so I'm going to say he's fatigued.

I feel like my hair is wet so I go to wipe it off. The liquid touches my fingers. I'm expecting it to be water, but when I bring my hand forward all I see is red. What the fuck happened to me?

"Yuffie?" I call out, but my voice comes out groggy and confused. Why are we the only ones here? Where is the ramen king? Where's our government official, faggot sitarist, little princess, and…well Squall's girlfriend? I don't care about that psycho bitch that spouts off random shit about Chaos and Cosmos. I hope that son of bitch gets eaten by ducks.

"Kite!" Yuffie and Squall jump up a bit.

Something seems a bit… I don't know… Off? I keep having this reoccurring feeling. My heart keeps sinking. I think my heart may have made home in my stomach…or small intestines. I keep having these… like… these memories that before I can make out what they are… they disappear…

"What happened?" I try to sit up, but everything starts spinning so I quickly ditch the attempt and lie back down.

"That bastard…" Yuffie sniffs. She seems to be using all her strength not to cry. "I-It all…happened so fast… We got cornered by a few zombies while looking for the stairs… and he hit you across the head… Cid…he went to stop him from feeding you…to the zombies… B-But…he pushed Cid into them. They ate him. They tore him apart right in front of our eyes… I heard him scream…for us to run away…to get out of there. He grabbed Rinoa by the hair…and…she fell right into them…" She burst into tears.

"…But don't worry about him…" Squall says as Yuffie sobs into his shoulder, "He got what he deserved… I did what I needed to do in order to save you guys…" I notice the blood on his shirt.

I stare at the ceiling. Two people had died because of me. Well I'm pretty sure Rinoa wasn't going to try and save me… But still… It's just… Cid… The man who took us in and showed us kindness when no one else would. I thought it was a dream when he came to my mom's house and told that bitch off. He told me I was coming with him whether I wanted to or not. I'd live the life my father, Jet Highwind, would've wanted me to live. Squall and Yuffie told me about their perils and how Cid had given them a way out. Well more like Squall showed up on his porch one day asking to live with him and Yuffie showing up a year later demanding to live with him. He never once would tell us we were failures. He tried his best to be our father figure. But not once did I ever thank him for taking me in. I thought… I'd be able to tell him when I got older, but it doesn't seem like that will happen now will it…? He meant so much to me…and now…he's just gone…

"We're probably going to die in here…" Yuffie cries.

"Yeah…" I smirk, joining her crying.

"I…" Squall scratches his head. He doesn't seem to hold back the fact he's crying too. "I've always thought of you guys as my brother and sister…"

"Me too…" Yuffie and I say in unison.

It's a shame things have to end like this.

"But I'm not giving up," Squall says standing up, "He wouldn't want us to give up. Now we have to hurry and find a way to the roof before 12 or we'll really die. We can't let his death be in vain. I will get you guys out of here. All of us will make it out of here."

Squall begins rummaging through some boxes. Moments later he pulls out some medical tape. While Yuffie holds me up, Squall wraps the bandage around my head.

"Can you stand up?" He asks.

"Barely…" I reply. Even just sitting up makes me dizzy.

"Good enough," He grabs my arm and puts it over his shoulder. I feel like crying out in pain. That must've been a really hard fucking chair he hit me with.

"W-Wait!" Yuffie yells, as Squall goes to open the door.

"What?"

"Why don't we use the vent?" She asks, pointing up at the shutter in the wall.

"Good idea…" Squall lays me on the ground while he and Yuffie search for something to open the vent. The floor becomes a mess while they do so. Finally, Yuffie pulls out a toolbox.

Squall puts Yuffie on his shoulders so she can reach the vent. She easily unscrews the screws and tosses the vent thing…whatever it is… to the side. All of us can easily fit inside. Maybe if we're lucky, we can take this all the way to the stairs.

Yuffie climbs in first. Squall lifts me up since I seem to have the strength of a two year old at the moment and can barely do anything on my own. Yuffie grabs my hand and pulls me in. Squall climbs in after me.

We crawl through the vent, following Yuffie's lead. After what seems like forever, we reach the elevator shaft. Sure, it's not the stairs, but it's the next best thing. Since the power is all screwed up, the elevators shouldn't be working. We could possibly climb our way to floor nine then go through an elevator shaft to the stairs.

Yuffie kicks the metal blocking the vent out. I was expecting it to take a while to hear the clang noise, but it happens right away.

"Hey! We can use the emergency ladder to climb our way out!" Yuffie smiles, as she steps onto the elevator. Thank good we're only on the second floor cause I'm afraid of heights.

Yuffie starts climbing the ladder like it's no problem. But as soon as I put my hand on the ladder, I feel weak. I try not to show it, but Squall immediately notices.

"Take your time while climbing. We don't want you to be exhausted…" He says. I nod my head firmly. But we can't wait. I don't know what time it is, but I don't want to be left behind.

I start climbing the ladder, despite my body's cries of pain. Squall follows behind me.

"You think Leon and the others are already up there?" I ask, as we climb our way up.

"It's Leon we're talking about," Yuffie laughs.

"Yeah…" I sigh.

We nearly reach the end of the elevator shaft and Yuffie pauses to unscrew the vent so we can climb in. The vent cap falls down the shaft and a loud clang is heard. Yuffie crawls in to the shaft, then reaches her hand out for me to grab. I grab her hand and she pulls me in. Squall get in the vent with no problem.

"Where do you think the stairs are?" Yuffie asks.

"That way?" I point ahead.

"Well, duh, it's going to be in that direction!" She snaps.

"Be quiet, the zombies will hear us," Squalls says.

"They can't even reach us," Yuffie says.

"Well, when we get to ground level they will," He says.

"True facts," I say.

We continue crawling our way through the vent for a few minutes. I gotta say though, it's kinda depressing. Somewhere in my mind I believe that all of this is just a dream and I'll wake up any minute. Or at least when we reach the Helipad Cid will be like "Hell yeah, Kite. You have survived the zombie apocalypse. Thanks for playin'!"

I'll have my moment after this to just sit down and cry. We all will. But I won't cry tears of joy. Who can? Unless you've got everything you care about with you, there's no reason that you should feel any bit of happiness.

I crash into Yuffie since I have not been paying attention to where I've been going.

"What are you doing?" She snaps, her face pressed against the vent exit.

"Sorry," I say scooting back a little.

She undoes the screws, for what I hope is the last time. It's getting really cramped in here… Perhaps I'm becoming claustrophobic.

Yuffie pulls the vent cover off as quietly as she can so she does alert in zombies in the vicinity. She pokes her head out.

"Well, it's clear…" She says. She hops out of the vent.

I crawl out after her, land on the edge of a stair and nearly tumble to my death, but Yuffie comes through and pulls me up.

"Well, this is the end of our nightmare," Squall says as we start to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah…" I groan.

"I know this sounds really bad, but I can really go for some ice cream…" I notice tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. She doesn't even like ice cream.

"Uh…yeah me too…" I scratch my head.

"But you don't even-" Squall starts to say but is cut off by this loud scraping noise.

"What was that?" I ask. All of us turn around slowly.

"…Is that a giant…" Squall's eye twitches.

"Reptile?" I gasp.

"You mean frog."

"Whatever, it's in the same category," I roll my eyes.

Imagine a giant frog standing up…with muscles. Imagine it with claws. Okay, now imagine blood dripping from it's mouth, with the intent to kill. Great image? No.

"RUN!" I scream, turning in the opposite direction. Yuffie and Squall follow my lead.

The frog screeches as it chases after us.

"Oof!" Yuffie groans as she falls to the floor.

With the monster approaching I freeze up. I can't lose anyone else. I don't think I'd be able to take it.

I yank a fire extinguisher off the wall as the monster goes to slash at her. I use all of my strength to throw it. It hits it's face. Yuffie scrambles out of the way. We keep running up the stairs till we reach the exit.

I throw the door open.

And there it is… the helicopter. I would take my time to stare at it in awe, but I remember we're being chase by some freakish frog. Squall and Yuffie are already holding the door closed.

"Kite?" I hear a familiar voice yell.

I turn back around to see Leon, Kairi, Zidane, Axis, Sai, Luneth and Axel all staring at us.

"Where's Demyx?" I immediately ask.

"…Didn't…make it…" Axel looks away.

"Wait a second! How the fuck did you beat us here!" I scream pointing an accusatory finger at Axel and Luneth.

"Details, man. Details."

"AHHHHHHH!" Yuffie screams. I turn back around to see the monsters claws sticking through the door. The two of them scramble towards me, dragging me to the helicopter.

I climb into the helicopter and take a seat next to Axis. I quickly put my seatbelt on. The helicopter starts to rise as the monster breaks through the door.

"CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER!" Luneth screams. He's almost fully in my seat, when I decide that this is getting too intimate for me and I shove him into Yuffie.

"Get off me, whitey!" She snaps.

The monster goes to swipe at the helicopter, but Leon unleashes a clip of bullets on the monster and it falls to the ground.

We spend long moments in silence.

"So…what are you guys going to do after this?" Sai asks, scratching his head.

"Well, I'm gonna take a fucking shower…" Axel replies, lifting his arm up in Yuffie's face. She makes a disgusted face and pushes him away from her.

"You are so gross!" She snaps.

"You don't smell too well either, princess…" Axel glares at her.

"I really can go for some waffles…" Zidane stares into space, "Maybe with some strawberry syrup…"

"Oh Cosmos… That sounds really good…" Kairi hugs Axis who is not paying attention to anything.

"You know what would be even better?" Says Luneth.

"What?" All of us asks.

"Just something to eat in general."

"Eh, he's right," I nod my head.

If Cid were here he'd say _"I'll treat ya to some insta-ramen." _

And then all the members of the Highwind household would say_ "Can't we have something else?"_

"I think we need to stop at a Cactuar Haven before we leave town," Axel says snapping me out of my little day dream.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'd like my waiter alive," Axis smirks.

"Agreed." Everyone nods their heads.

"Well," Leon who has gone to sit in the front says, "All of your plans to do this and do that are going to have to be put on hold."

"What? Why!" I snap. I just went through hell! HELL! I might as well have been gang raped by Chaos and his minions for three days!

"Funny you should ask," He grins, "You'll all be accompanying me to Aqua Capital to testify against Shin-Ra."

"Whaaaaaaaaat!" All of us gasp.

"So I suggest you guys rest up because it's going to be a long day…"

Great. As if surviving through the zombie apocalypse wasn't hard enough now I have to stand in trial and tell millions of people the terror I experienced in Switch Blue. I have to tell them I lost friends and the most important person in my life. Better yet, I have to stand in front of the bastard held responsible for all of this.

So, if you're reading this. Don't bother going to Switch Blue City unless you feel like challenging yourself to the survival test of a lifetime. Let me just give you one last warning before I go: This isn't Man Vs. Wild. Nothing can prepare you for this.

**The End.**

**The Pinball Wizard: **LOLJK! It's not the end. There's going to be a part two. So, look forward to it. This is The Pinball Wizard signing off. Hope you've enjoyed _It's Always Sunny in Switch Blue_.


End file.
